Kimi Boku LOVE!
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Maka Albarn es una chica de la alta aristocracia, y si bien ya odia ser de la clase alta por sus respectivos problemas, su vida se convertira en un infierno al conocer sus "nuevas obligaciones" KxC BSxT SoulxMaka. Ligero OoC.
1. Nuevas obligaciones

**Hola gente !!**

**aki les traigo otro fic XD**

**d este ya tengo listo hasta el cap 8, hasta ahi llegue xq me dio un pequeño bloqueo q espero superar pronto T.T**

**como ya todos saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece... sino sería puro SoulxMaka !! XD**

**no los entretengo más y a leer !! XD**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1. Nuevas obligaciones**

_Maldito sol, maldito viento, malitas plantas, malditas piedras, malditos pájaros que no se callan, ¡¡maldita estúpida fecha!!_ gritaba una personita, pateando las pobres piedras que se encontraban en su camino.

Sorprendentemente, todas esas maldiciones salían de una boca femenina.

Una joven que se encontraba en el extenso patio, intentando distraerse, pero no podía, después de todo, ¿Cómo tratar de olvidar una catástrofe tan grande? Ese día para ella era como su sentencia de muerte, o todavía peor.

Maldijo mil veces el haber nacido en la familia Albarn, una de las familias más ricas, prestigiosas y poderosas de todas. Y como toda gran familia de prestigio, ella, como la única hija, debía actuar como una dama todo el tiempo, forzando sonrisas a gente extraña e hipócritas aristócratas que solo buscaban el poder de su familia. Pero eso no era lo peor, para ella, eso no era tan malo como lo que se llevaría a cabo ese día…

Estaba tan molesta, no podía terminar de sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de sus padres.

Flashback.

_La sala era enorme, y todo estaba debidamente decorado con colores y diseños sobrios, pero que delataban el poderío de aquella familia. Muchos de los objetos que yacían en la enorme mansión eran propios de gente de la realeza. _

_Ella se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro en un sofisticado y muy fino sillón cubierto de terciopelo rojo y algunos diseños florales en un tono más oscuro. Esperaba pacientemente la aparición de sus padres, que la habían llamado para hablar de unos "asuntos" importantes. _

_En ese momento, la chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea del tema de conversación de aquella reunión, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía intranquila. Sentía como su corazón bombeaba más sangre a una velocidad mayor a la normal. No entendía el porqué de su estado, después de todo, no había razón aparente para ponerse tan nerviosa por un simple mal presentimiento._

_Se escucharon murmullos del otro lado de la puerta que pertenecían a las voces de sus padres antes de entrar en la enorme sala. Dejaron de hablar en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de su hija, que los miraba curiosa, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada._

_Sus padres se colocaron frente a ella y permanecieron de pie, mirándola fijamente…_

_Mala señal…_

_Ahora si tenía motivos para estar nerviosa._

_Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio sin que nadie dijera nada. El único sonido que se encontraba presente era el del reloj de péndulo que colgaba de la pared._

_Finalmente, vio como su madre le dio disimuladamente un codazo en las costillas a su padre, para que explicara el motivo de la reunión._

_Él se tensó un poco y se aclaró la garganta intentando ocultar el nerviosismo._

__Maka…_ murmuró con un tono serio._

_Un tono serio… perfecto, las cosas iban de mal en peor, ¿desde cuándo su padre usaba un tono serio con ella?_

__Veras… como ya sabrás, ahora que cumpliste 16 años eres mayor de edad…_ comenzó con un tono nervioso, intentando mantener la seriedad que hasta ahora había aparentado _y también debo suponer que ya estas enterada de las responsabilidades que adquieres al ser mayor de edad…_ hizo una pausa _una de esas responsabilidades, mejor dicho, la más importante es… es… es…_ ya no pudo mantener más esa pésima actuación seria, su nerviosismo terminó de salir a flote y lo delató en cuanto comenzó a tartamudear y temblar como una hoja al ver los ojos de su hija, que reflejaban curiosidad, impaciencia y algo de irritación._

__Lo que tu padre quiere decir, cariño, es que ya estás en edad de comprometerte_ intervino su madre, en vista de que su esposo no tenía el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a su hija, incluso después de haber practicado tanto._

_Ella se quedó helada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La impresión fue tanta, que el libro que sostenía se resbaló de sus manos y cayó en la alfombra roja que cubría el piso, generando un sonido sordo que hacía eco en medio del silencio._

_Spirit se puso aún más nervioso, esperando la reacción de su hija, que suponía no sería nada buena y quedarían olvidadas todas esas lecciones de buenos modales que recibió por parte de sus maestras. Ya conocía el carácter de su hija, que era igual al de su esposa, por lo que se ponía como una fiera y se volvía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien ante una noticia como esa._

__¿Que?_ fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la joven, que seguía atónita._

__Cariño, ya sabías perfectamente que al ser mayor de edad tenías que conseguirte un buen esposo, bien, pues ya ha llegado el momento, y no te preocupes, yo misma lo escogeré, me asegurare de que mi pequeña tenga al hombre más maravilloso del mundo_ dijo emocionada Kami en la última parte, posiblemente imaginando a su pequeña –ya no tan pequeña- de camino al altar, con un precioso vestido blanco._

__P-p-pero… mama…_ no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir ante aquello, ¿Qué se suponía que debías decir cuando acaban de convertir tu vida en un infierno? _

__Oh, descuida cariño, ya está todo solucionado, mañana vienen para la entrevista los padres de tu nuevo prometido, para ver si su hijo es apto para casarse con la más hermosa damita del mundo_ habló nuevamente emocionada su madre._

_Mientras que ella sentía como cada palabra era convertida en una filosa daga y era clavada cruelmente en su pecho. Su mundo se derrumbó en un instante, de ahora en adelante, su vida sería un infierno aún peor._

_Simplemente no entendía, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa manera solo por pertenecer a la alta aristocracia?_

Fin del flashback.

Lo que complicaba más las cosas, era su actitud negativa hacia el matrimonio.

No le veía sentido el hecho de casarse con un desconocido solo por el honor de su familia, ni siquiera sabía si le agradaría el muchacho, ni siquiera le agradaban los muchachos. Ella veía a los hombres como criaturas insensibles, poco sofisticadas, una forma de vida no inteligente. Los únicos hombres que eran aceptables eran los de sus preciados libros, que eran unos caballeros perfectos, sacados de los cuentos de hadas.

Pero eso eran…

Cuentos de hadas y nada más. Los hombres de la realidad no eran así… excepto uno, del cual estaba comenzando a enamorarse.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus padres invitaron a uno de los más exitosos hombres de negocios a una de sus prestigiosas fiestas.

El hombre era un tanto… paranoico, por lo que no permitía que conocieran su rostro, siempre llevaba una máscara y usaba un apodo, le decían "Shinigami-sama".

El tal Shinigami-sama había llevado a su hijo a la fiesta, y al ver que sus padres hablaban animadamente, el chico se acercó a ella para iniciar una conversación.

La joven quedó fascinada desde el primer momento en que lo vio, si bien sus ojos color dorado ya eran bastante interesantes, su cabello con esas tres líneas blancas le daban un toque muy original, pero lo que más le gustó fueron sus modales, él era todo un caballero, parecía sacado de sus libros.

Se sonrojó al recordar su nombre "Death the Kid".

Pero su enojo surgió nuevamente al recordar también ese estúpido compromiso que arruinaría su vida para siempre.

Si no era Kid, entonces no le interesaba ningún otro chico.

Hasta ahora, él había sido lo más perfecto que había conocido, era lo que más se acercaba a sus personajes de cuentos de hadas y novelas románticas.

Pero tenía que aceptar la realidad. Sus padres ahora se encontraban hablando con los padres de su futuro prometido. Recordó que su madre le había mencionado algo sobre una familia de músicos o algo así, no estaba segura. No le pudo poner más atención a nada después de esa conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su madre había mencionado el nombre del muchacho, pero dado que ella estaba en otro mundo, no le puso atención… tampoco le hacía ilusión saberlo, después de todo, era por la culpa de ese tonto chico que ella perdería su libertad y la felicidad que le quedaba.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de patear otra piedrita que se encontraba en el camino.

Ya se había alejado bastante de la mansión, quería estar lo más lejos posible de sus padres y esa familia.

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar al bosque que rodeaba el jardín. Solo hasta el inicio de los árboles, nunca se había internado allí adentro, le parecía espeluznante, incluso de día. Siempre se oían ruidos extraños y tenía pesadillas con ese bosque.

Caminó bordeando los árboles, en los límites entre el jardín y el bosque, hasta que notó que no estaba sola.

Unos pocos metros, frente a ella, se encontraba un muchacho recargado contra un árbol, con sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos y sus ojos cerrados en una posición bastante despreocupada, que a muchas chicas les hubiera parecido genial.

Pero a ella por otro lado, solo le pareció otro chico del montón. Se acercó un poco hacia él. Lo que le llamaba la atención era ese cabello blanco. Era muy inusual encontrar ese color de cabello.

Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería distraerse con algo, no le pareció mala idea iniciar una conversación, tal vez ese chico no fuera tan ordinario como aparentaba.

Caminó unos pocos pasos más hacia él hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia.

_Hola_ lo saludó con el mejor tono de voz que pudo mientras fingía una sonrisa.

El peliblanco abrió un ojo para mirarla de una manera no muy cortés y luego volver a cerrarlo, ignorando por completo a la chica.

"Pero que maleducado… después de todo si es un cualquiera del montón…" pensó molesta.

_Que curioso es encontrar a alguien por aquí hoy, no recuerdo que mis padres hayan organizado alguna fiesta para ésta semana_ intentó salvar la conversación, intentando tapar el enojo que sentía.

_No estoy aquí por ninguna fiesta_ finalmente le respondió con desgano en su voz, abriendo sus ojos para mirarla de una manera no muy amistosa.

Ella captó de inmediato lo que pretendía el chico al mirarla de esa manera, sus ojos decían claramente "lárgate".

_¿Entonces?_ insistió, solo para fastidiarlo. A ella nadie la trataba de esa forma, y menos en su propio terreno.

El chico suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

_No te interesa_ respondió pesadamente. Pero notó como la rubia se entristeció un poco ante la respuesta, por más que lo haya intentado disimular frunciendo su seño en señal de molestia, podía ver perfectamente la tristeza en sus ojos. Su conciencia comenzó a fastidiarlo, por lo que cambió de opinión _solo digamos que estoy aquí por… negocios_ respondió finalmente con desgano.

_Oh… ya veo… ¿y cómo te llamas?_

_¿Acaso te importa?_ preguntó fastidiado en un intento de deshacerse de ella.

_Pues por algo te pregunté, ¿no?_ le respondió molesta con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

Suspiró antes de responder. Esa chica sí que sabía sacarlo de quicio.

_Soul Evans_ respondió secamente.

"¿Evans…? ¿Dónde escuché ese apellido…?" pensaba.

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Maka Albarn_ se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Realmente no quería estrechársela ni presentarse de una manera tan cordial, pero no quería decepcionar a su madre.

Él a duras penas se la estrechó, sin percatarse de que se acercaban sus padres con otra pareja.

_ ¡Oh! Qué bueno ver que ya se llevan bien_ dijo emocionada Kami.

"¡¿Llevarme bien?!... ¡¿con él…?! Sí, claro…" (nótese el sarcasmo)

Soul por otro lado los miraba extrañados por el comentario.

_¡Perfecto!, así no tendremos problemas para la fiesta de compromiso_ festejó Spirit.

*Se oyó el sonido de uno de esos discos cuando se paran abruptamente*

_ ¿P-perdón?_ tartamudeó el albino.

_Oh, como estaba juntos pensé que ya sabían…_ murmuró la madre de Soul.

_Bien, como al parecer aún no lo saben, creo que si tenemos que presentarlos después de todo_ le dijo Kami con una sonrisa.

_Soul, ella será tu prometida, la señorita Maka Albarn_ habló el padre del albino en un tono muy cordial y respetuoso.

_ ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!_ estallaron los dos, señalando al otro de manera acusadora.

_ ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Comprometido con ella?!... ¡¡¿con _ella_?!!_ gritó el chico con un tono horrorizado.

_ ¡¿Con _él_?! Esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¡por favor, alguien que me diga que es solo una broma!_ estalló ella con el mismo tono horrorizado.

Los padres de ambos se miraron entre ellos confundidos. A primera vista, parecía que se habían llevado bien, por lo que no esperaban esa reacción.

_Pues… ya está hecho… solo falta hacerlo oficial y esperar hasta el día de la boda y…_ comenzó a decir la madre de Soul, intentando convencerlos, pero fue inesperadamente interrumpida por los chicos.

_ ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ gritaron desesperados, casi suplicando.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!, ¡¿De todos los hombres que hay en el mundo y tuvo que ser con este idiota de cuarta?! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!" se lamentaba Maka en su mente.

Ella de ninguna manera aceptaría a ese patético tonto como su prometido, y estaba dispuesta a hacer que cancelaran ese compromiso, sea como sea.

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Al principio tenia pensado hacer q la trama fuera puramente el SoulxMaka... pero como a eso del cap 6 o 7 le tuve q meter una trama para tener más material -.-**

**n fin!!, q les ha parecido el primer cap ?**

**patetico ?**

**mediocre ?**

**aceptable ?**

**bueno ?**

**ustedes califiquen XD**

**tal vez sus reviews me ayuden a superar el bloqueo XD**


	2. Mi prometido

**Holaaa !!**

**c q muchos habran pensado q tengo este fic abandonado, pero NO!! XD**

**simplemente lo estaba editando, ya q muchos recordaran q n el cap anterior les comente sobre la trama q tuve q incluir a eso del cap 6 o 7, bien, le saque esa trama y ahora la trama sera puramente el SoulxMaka !! XD**

**x cierto, quiero aclarar q el nombre del fic s: "Kimi+Boku=LOVE!!" pero ya q FF no permite poner "+,-,=" en el titulo, quedo d esa manera... -.-**

**sin mas, a leer c ha dicho !! XD**

* * *

**2. Mi prometido**

El silencio reinaba en aquella enorme sala tan sobriamente decorada de la mansión Albarn. Aquella sala parecía aún más grande y solitaria debido a la tensión que estaba presente en el ambiente. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era el del reloj de péndulo de la pared.

En un finamente decorado sillón rojo, yacía una rubia, que mantenía un intenso duelo de miradas con el joven que se encontraba sentado en el sofá blanco frente a ella. Aunque se encontraban ellos solos en esa enorme sala, dado que los padres de ambos se habían retirado a otra de las habitaciones para acordar los arreglos del compromiso, ninguno de los dos le había dirigido la palabra al otro desde que entraron en la casa, lo único que hacían era enviarse miradas asesinas constantemente.

Era una conversación silenciosa por medio de las miradas, una conversación que solo ellos entendían.

"Estúpida chiquilla" le comunicaba él con su fiera mirada.

"Tonto arrogante" le respondía ella de la misma manera, por medio de sus ojos.

"Niñita insoportable"

"Intruso maleducado"

"Plana"

"Cabeza hueca"

"Tabla de planchar"

"Estúpido conejo"

Hubieran continuado con los insultos telepáticos a distancia de no ser por la interrupción que sus padres generaron al entrar en la sala.

_Bien, fue un placer haberla conocido, señorita Maka_ la madre del albino hizo una pequeña reverencia alzando con ambas manos los lados de su vestido en señal de saludo. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con una gran amabilidad, era realmente encantadora, y su cabello castaño peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones caían libres por sus hombros y la espalda hasta la cintura.

_El placer es mío, señores Evans_ se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para imitar la acción de la castaña y saludar así a la pareja.

_Esperaremos ansiosos el día que una tan refinada dama como usted se una a nuestra familia_ habló el padre del peliblanco, un hombre robusto y alto con el cabello blanco ligeramente largo, amarrado con un lazo celeste en una cola de caballo.

El joven albino se puso de pie y saludó a los padres de Maka, ignorándola a ella olímpicamente.

_ ¡Soul! ¿Qué son esos modales?, ¿Qué no vas a despedirte de tu prometida como corresponde?_ lo regañó su padre.

Él caminó hacia donde estaba Maka. Se miraron por unos segundos, intercambiando algunos insultos telepáticos, hasta que el albino, muy a regañadientes se arrodilló ante ella y tomó delicadamente una de sus manos para llevársela a sus labios y depositar un beso, como era la costumbre en aquella época.

_Fue un placer haberla conocido, señorita Albarn_ murmuró entre dientes, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

_El placer fue mío… joven Evans_ respondió ella también entre dientes, intentando fingir un tono agradable sin mucho éxito.

La tensión entre ellos se hacía notar… literalmente.

Sus cuerpos emanaban un aura negra, mientras salían rayitos de sus ojos.

_Ejeje… b-bien, cariño, creo que es hora de irnos_ murmuró la señora Evans claramente nerviosa por el comportamiento de su hijo.

_Soul, nos vamos_ anunció su padre antes de estrechar su mano con la de Spirit en un saludo cordial, mientras que las dos mujeres se daban un abrazo. En ese poco período de tiempo, ya se habían hecho amigas.

El joven peliblanco suspiró aliviado al momento de soltar la mano de su prometida y ponerse de pie para luego alejarse hacia la salida junto con sus padres.

Ella por otro lado, se quedó observando molesta el lugar por donde desapareció su prometido.

* * *

_Enserio te digo, Tsubaki, él es el tipo más obstinado, arrogante, insoportable, idiota y maleducado que he conocido_ se quejaba la rubia antes de dar un sorbo a su fina taza de té.

_Oh vamos, Maka-chan, no puede ser tan malo, dale una oportunidad_ intentó persuadirla su amiga, con su habitual tono dulce antes de apoyar en la mesita de madera su taza de té.

Se encontraban en la mansión de Tsubaki, una de sus mejores amigas. Siempre podía contar con ella, era como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso. Con ella podía actuar libremente con su propia personalidad, sin mantener esa fachada de educada señorita.

_Claro, es muy fácil decirlo para ti, tu no tuviste que hablar con él_ revolvió molesta su taza de té con una de las finas cucharitas de plata que hacían juego.

_Tal vez solo estaba nervioso por el compromiso, ya sabes, los chicos suelen comportarse de manera extraña cuando están frente a una chica_ intentó nuevamente persuadirla.

Maka suspiró derrotada, no podía discutir con ella. En eso admiraba mucho a la pelinegra, en la paciencia. Porque se debía tener mucha paciencia para estar comprometida con Black Star, el chico más egocéntrico, inmaduro, impaciente y poco desarrollado mentalmente que había conocido. Es más, en algunos casos se preguntaba si no se trataba de un mono disfrazado de humano.

_Señorita Albarn, señorita Nakatsukasa, han llegado las señoritas Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson_ anunció uno de los sirvientes.

_Muchas gracias, hazlas pasar, por favor_ dijo la pelinegra.

_Enseguida, señorita_ se retiró y poco después entraron las mencionadas.

_ ¡Hola chicas! Tanto tiempo_ saludó alegre Liz.

_ ¡Hola hola! Kyajajaja_ saludó su hermana detrás de ella mientras se acomodaban en la mesita junto a Maka.

_¿Cómo han estado?_ saludó Tsubaki mientras les servía una taza de té a cada una.

_Mejor que nunca, ayer, el duque Stackley me guiñó un ojo mientras bailábamos, ¡incluso bailamos dos veces!, pude ver como las otras chicas se morían de la envidia, después de todo, es el duque más guapo y joven que hay, y está buscando esposa_ comentó emocionada la mayor de las Thompson.

_ ¡Vaya! Liz, te sacaste la lotería_ la felicitó la rubia _y dime… ¿Cómo ha estado Kid-kun?_ preguntó nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos.

_Jmmm…_ la miró pícaramente _parece que alguien está enamorada_

_ Kyajaja, enamorada, enamorada_ canturreaba Patty.

_¿Q-que? C-claro que no, simplemente me parece un chico agradable…_ respondió ruborizándose, a lo que las otras tres rieron.

No había pasado mucho desde que se enteró que sus amigas, Liz y Patty eran primas de Kid.

_Él está bien, pero…_ hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su te antes de que se enfriara _te sugiero que te olvides de él, no es un chico muy fácil de tratar, sobre todo por su obsesión que tiene con la simetría, además, un pajarito me dijo que _alguien_ está comprometida…_ canturreó en la última parte.

_ ¡Liz!_ la regañó ruborizándose nuevamente.

_Además, él últimamente se ha interesado en la condesa Makenshi_ murmuró antes de dar otro sorbo.

Maka se entristeció notoriamente al oír eso. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Ahora no solo estaba comprometida con un idiota, sino que también el chico de sus sueños se había enamorado de otra.

_Etto… pero es solo un rumor, si quieres puedes preguntarle en el baile que organizaran mis padres dentro de una semana_ intentó animarla.

La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

_Agradezco la invitación, intentaré asistir, si es que no estoy muy ocupada con los asuntos del compromiso_

_ ¡Oh, cierto!, hablando del compromiso, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal es? Oí que viene de una prestigiosa familia de músicos_ dijo Liz entusiasmada, creyendo que ese sería un buen tema de conversación para distraerla, pero cambio de opinión totalmente cuando vio a Tsubaki detrás de Maka, negando llamativamente con sus brazos y la cabeza, indicándole que no tocara ese tema.

Bajó su mirada hacia la rubia con cierto temor al darse cuenta de la metida de pata y se espantó al ver un aura negra alrededor de ella.

_Ese idiota… ¡¡es el peor animal que pude haber conocido!!_ estalló totalmente _hasta un simio tendría más modales que él, es tan antipático ¡ush!_

Liz quedó espantada ante la reacción de su amiga, parecía que iba a matar a alguien.

_ ¡Lo hubieras visto! Tiene una actitud tan insoportable, se cree la gran cosa, y…_ parloteaba sin parar, completamente furiosa. Para ese entonces ya se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación contándoles sobre la odiosa actitud del chico cuando lo conoció. Estaba que echaba chispas.

_Etto… ¿alguien quiere pastel?_ ofreció Tsubaki con su mejor sonrisa, intentando cambiar de tema desesperadamente y aliviar un poco la atmosfera tensa que se formaba.

_ ¡Yo, yo!_ dijo Patty emocionada.

Liz felicitó a la pelinegra mentalmente, ya que eso pareció calmar a la fiera.

_Por cierto, oí que el marqués Truscott nos invitó a las cuatro a la fiesta que dará mañana_ comentó Tsubaki.

_Si, ¿no es fantástico?, yo ya tengo mi vestido listo, es una obra de arte, estoy segura de que resaltaré entre las demás, además oí que el duque Stackley también asistirá… un par de bailes más y será todo mío_ murmuró victoriosa Liz.

_Estoy segura de que caerá rendido a tus pies_ le aseguró Tsubaki.

Pero Maka ya había dejado de prestarle atención a la conversación. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. No lo entendía, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir asistiendo a esos estúpidos bailes si ya estaba comprometida?, después de todo, uno de los fines principales de esos bailes era buscar pareja.

_Señorita Albarn, un carruaje espera por usted para llevarla a casa_ anunció el mismo sirviente de antes.

_Gracias, voy enseguida_ avisó antes de ponerse de pie y saludar a sus amigas.

_ ¿Entonces nos vemos en el baile de Truscott?_ preguntó Liz

_Por supuesto_ respondió antes de salir.

* * *

Al llegar fue directo a su habitación. No tenía ganas de cenar, además de que tenía que dormir temprano, después de todo, mañana tendría que ir al baile. Se acercó a su enorme guardarropa y observó cuidadosamente los vestidos que habían en él.

Quería uno que no fuera demasiado llamativo ni atrevido, siempre buscaba pasar desapercibida. Entre menos aristócratas pudieran bailar con ella mejor. Principalmente por dos razones.

La primera: muchos de esos jóvenes –y otros no tan jóvenes- eran unos carroñeros aprovechados en busca del poder de su familia.

La segunda: ella era pésima bailarina. No importa la infinidad de veces que sus padres la hicieron practicar, todos sus instructores de baile terminaron hospitalizados y algunos aún tienen problemas para caminar.

Suspiró.

Por lo menos el primer problema ya quedó en el pasado, ahora que estaba _comprometida_. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, principalmente por el muchachito que le tocó de pareja. Aunque sus padres no hicieran correr la noticia todavía de modo oficial, sabía perfectamente que para la fiesta de mañana ya todo el mundo estaría enterado, los chismes corrían rápido.

Cerró su armario y se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en una de las paredes de su amplia habitación. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo días antes, cuando era "feliz", sin estúpidos compromisos. Caminó hasta su cama y se recostó para leer más cómoda.

Lentamente y sin que lo notara, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, hasta finalmente caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sabía que era de mañana. Lo supo en el momento en que el canto de los pájaros llegó a sus oídos, pero no quería abrir los ojos, tenía mucho sueño. Quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la mañana un rato más, después de todo, ese sería un día muy agitado y probablemente la mañana sea el único momento en el que pueda relajarse.

_ ¡Maka, cariño!, ya es hora de levantarse, dormilona_ le decía dulcemente la voz de su madre tocando la puerta.

"Oh, no…" pensó con pesadez la rubia, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de seda "adiós paz y tranquilidad…"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**bien, eso s todo x hoy XD**

**muchas grax x sus reviews !! ^^**

**veré si puedo subir alguna otra cosa durante la semana, nos leemos !! ^^**


	3. Compromiso sellado

**Para compensar todo el tiempo q no he subido nada, aki les dejo la conti d este fic XD**

**espero q la lectura sea d su agrado XD**

* * *

**3. Compromiso sellado**

Esa mañana fue realmente muy agitada. La tenían corriendo de acá para allá, haciéndola probarse un millón de vestidos. No necesariamente para el baile que se llevaría a cabo ese día, sino más bien para la _boda_. Kami estaba feliz de la vida, muy entretenida buscando y comprando los mejores vestidos, incluso ya había mandado a hacer un vestido de bodas por si no encontraba ninguno lo suficientemente bueno a tiempo.

Maka por otro lado, no compartía la misma felicidad de su madre. Para ella, era una tortura. Si ya le parecía incomodo andar con esos largos y calurosos vestidos de gala, que eran inflados en la parte inferior y llevaban como tres capas de enaguas –haciéndola cargar fácil, con unos diez quilos más- con el clásico diseño del siglo XIX, ahora le parecía todavía peor, ya que tenía que pasar por todo el proceso que implicaba ponerse un solo vestido, que necesitaba como mínimo unas cinco sirvientas, una y otra vez… probándose las decenas de atuendos que le daba su madre.

Se quedó sin aire al sentir como apretaban fuertemente el corsé.

_Más ajustado, más ajustado_ decía una de las sirvientas.

"¡No!... por favor, no… déjeme morir… ya no puedo soportarlo más… prefiero estar en el calabozo" se decía mentalmente la rubia, intentando mantener esos pensamientos en su cabeza, ya que en cualquier momento podrían escapar de su boca, y si esas palabras llegaban a oídos de su madre…

Prefería no saberlo. Era mejor soportar la tortura en silencio.

Salió del probador con gran dificultad, principalmente por el peso del vestido, que en ese momento llegó a pensar que pesaba más que ella. Tenía que hacer equilibrio para no caer. También por ese maldito corsé, que la estaba asfixiando. Ya comenzaba a ver las cosas borrosas. Se preguntó si su madre la dejaría descansar en paz si notaba el color azulado que iba surgiendo en su cara.

_ ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer!, mi pequeña, ¡estas bellísima!_ festejaba Kami _eres toda una dama… crecen tan rápido…_ murmuró mientras dramáticamente sacaba un pañuelo blanco para limpiar sus lagrimas.

_M-mama…_ la llamó, intentando respirar en el proceso _¿podemos terminar por hoy…? Es que… aún falta mucho para el día de la boda_ "¡por suerte!" pensó _y el baile es hoy, asique creo que lo más conveniente sería encontrar un vestido adecuado para la fiesta_ intentó convencerla.

Y pareció funcionar.

_Mmm_ lo pensó por un momento _está bien_ accedió _mañana tenemos _todo el día…__ canturreó antes de salir de la habitación.

"Oh, genial… ahora si… ¡mátenme!" se dijo mentalmente la joven.

Las sirvientas la ayudaron a quitarse el vestido y todo el armazón de abajo. Respiró aliviada una vez le quitaron el corsé y se puso uno de sus vestidos casuales. Esos eran vestidos más para el pueblo, no eran para asistir a un baile o una fiesta formal, pero a ella le encantaban. Eran además de cómodos, prácticos.

Llevaba un vestido del color del verde de sus ojos, largo hasta las rodillas. A diferencia de los otros trajes inflados e incómodos en la parte de la falda, éste dejaba caer libremente la tela, un gran alivio para todas las damas. Pero a pesar de ser un vestido "sencillo", era bastante elegante y refinado, ya que hacía poco que las damas de la aristocracia comenzaron a usarlo para la comodidad cuando se encontraban en sus hogares.

La parte superior de las mangas estaban infladas, dando el toque de elegancia. En la parte inferior de las mangas, había un hermoso diseño floral con encaje negro. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, y llevaba un pequeño escote, del cual se abría la tela verde hasta el inicio de la falda, dejando mostrar tela negra finamente decorada en la parte del pecho.

Suspiró aliviada al sentirse tan cómoda y ligera.

Aunque solo usaría ese vestido por unas pocas horas para descansar, ya que pronto debería comenzar a arreglarse para el baile.

Estaba lista para tumbarse en su cama y retomar su lectura, cuando fue interrumpida.

Tocaron la puerta.

_Señorita Maka, sus padres desean hablar con usted, la esperan en la sala_ avisó una sirvienta desde afuera.

Suspiró de cansancio, ¿es que no la podían dejar tranquila?

_Gracias, comunícales que bajo enseguida_ respondió con el mejor tono de voz que pudo.

Muy a su pesar, abandonó la suavidad de su cama y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta la sala, para encontrarla nuevamente vacía. Otra cosa que le molestaba, ¿Por qué siempre llegaban tarde si se supone que tenían que hablar de algo importante?

A los pocos minutos de tomar asiento en su sillón favorito –el de terciopelo rojo- entraron sus padres.

Su madre se encontraba claramente emocionada, mientras que su padre parecía lo contrario.

_Cariño, te tenemos una sorpresa_ anunció alegre su madre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A Maka se le iluminaron los ojos.

"¿Una sorpresa?... ¿van a deshacer el compromiso con ese idiota?" se preguntaba emocionada en su fuero interno.

Su madre le enseñó una cajita negra, más pequeña que la palma de su mano. Ante la mirada de curiosidad de su hija, abrió la cajita, para mostrar un hermoso anillo de plata.

_Ya está listo el anillo de compromiso, de ahora en adelante, debes usarlo todo el tiempo_ anunció igual de contenta.

La joven se paralizó en su asiento. Esto no podía estar pasando… su pesadilla se hacía cada vez peor.

_Vamos, póntelo a ver qué tal te queda_ dijo emocionada, acercando el anillo a ella _tienes que lucir ese anillo, ¿y qué mejor momento que la fiesta de hoy?, así los muchachos se darán cuenta de que mi pequeña está comprometida y…_ comentaba emocionada, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo.

_Este… querida, ¿no sería mejor esperar un poco…? Digo… tal vez Maka aún esté algo nerviosa por todo este asunto, ya sabes…_ intentó persuadirla.

"¡Gracias, papá!, nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero… ¡por primera vez hiciste funcionar tu única neurona, te adoro!" lo felicitó mentalmente.

Kami se quedó pensándolo por un momento, hasta que en su rostro se volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

_ Oh, querido… ¡qué idea tan brillante!_ lo felicitó emocionada.

_¿Eh…?_ murmuraron padre e hija al mismo tiempo, sin entender esa extraña reacción.

_Tienes razón, hacer que lo use ahora y lo lleve puesto en el baile no es una buena idea, es mejor que Soul-kun se lo ponga él mismo en la fiesta, ¡así anunciaremos oficialmente el compromiso!_ volvió a festejar emocionada.

Si bien la noticia anterior había sido catastrófica para la pobre chica, ésta, era sin duda la peor. Se quedó pasmada, sin mover un solo músculo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Qué Soul… me pondrá… el anillo… en la fiesta… ¡frente a todo el mundo!?"

_M-mamá… n-no es necesario hacer que S… S… él, me ponga el anillo frente a _todo_ el mundo… prefiero llevarlo puesto de una vez…_ intentó convencerla.

_ Oh, no querida, de ninguna manera, ya lo decidí, él te pondrá el anillo en la fiesta, ¡así de paso practican para la_ boda_!_ dijo maravillada en la última parte, imaginando la boda de su hija.

Antes de darles la oportunidad de reclamar a su esposo o a su hija, se retiró de lo más feliz de la sala.

* * *

Los músicos interpretaban una suave y agradable melodía, muy propia de un baile de la aristocracia. El salón estaba muy bien iluminado y decorado. Algunas personas ya se encontraban bailando y otras charlaban cerca de las mesas mientras seguían llegando los invitados.

_No puedo creer que te obliguen a hacer eso…_ murmuró Liz, una vez acabó de oír la historia de Maka. Su vestuario consistía en un vestido rojo, inflado en la parte de abajo y con unos diseños de tela morada en las puntas. El vestido era sin mangas, y llevaba guantes rojos que cubrían un poco más del codo y que en las puntas también llevaban una pequeña cantidad de tela morada.

_Yo tampoco… esta noche… voy a ser humillada públicamente de la peor manera… ¡ayúdame!_ suplicó Maka, que llevaba un vestido morado, con algunos diseños florales. Dejaba los hombros al descubierto y la parte superior de las mangas estaban infladas, mientras que el resto de la tela caía libremente por sus brazos en una ligera campana, decorada al final con un encaje negro. En su cintura, permanecía un pequeño corsé negro, y debajo de él, las faldas que se encontraban infladas por la cantidad de tela se abrían en la primera capa, dejando mostrar la tela negra que se encontraba debajo. Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado.

_Etto… n-no debe ser tan malo como parece…_ intentó animarla, pero causó el efecto contrario y un aura negra depresiva se formó alrededor de su amiga _e… quiero decir… si cierras los ojos y piensas en otra cosa pasará más rápido…_ pero eso tampoco funcionó, mas bien, hiso crecer el aura negra.

_ ¡Oi, mortales, denle la bienvenida a la estrella que ilumina esta fiesta! Nyajaja_ se escuchó una estridente voz desde la entrada.

_Mira, Black Star acaba de llegar, seguramente viene con Tsubaki, ella encontrará una solución… espero_ murmuró la mayor de las hermanas.

De entre la multitud, salieron Tsubaki y Black Star, con un traje tan desarreglado como siempre.

Tsubaki usaba un precioso vestido color crema, inflado en la parte de abajo, como todos los de esa fiesta. La parte superior de las mangas estaba inflada y el resto de la tela permanecía ajustada hasta el codo, donde se abría en campana, dejando ver los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos. En el inicio de la falda, la tela crema se abría, dejando mostrar capas de otra tela blanca que se encontraba por debajo. Y en la parte superior del vestido se abría un pequeño y elegante escote.

_Hola chicas_ saludó la pelinegra con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

_Hola, Tsubaki… tenemos un problema…_ anunció la mayor de las hermanas, mientras que Patty, que llevaba un vestido igual que el de Liz, solo que en azul, reía a carcajadas.

Una vez le explicaron la situación a Tsubaki, intentaron idear algún plan de escape.

_Puedes decir que se te rompió una costura del vestido y tienes que ir a arreglarlo_ sugirió Tsubaki.

_Muy poco creíble…_ respondió su amiga deprimida.

_Puedes decir que te mareaste o te sientes mal y necesitas retirarte a casa_ sugirió Liz.

_Muy usado…_ respondió en el mismo estado.

_Puedes decir que viste una linda jirafa por la ventana que te llamaba para ir al país de las hadas_ dijo alegre Patty.

_..._ ese ni necesitaba una respuesta.

Pronto, el anfitrión, el marqués Truscott, dedicó unas palabras a sus invitados antes de dar inicio oficialmente al baile, donde la música cambió a una pieza suave y más parejas se sumaron a las que ya estaban, bailando un precioso vals.

_Ven, vamos Tsubaki, tenemos que enseñarles a esos perdedores como se baila_ dijo Black Star despegándose de la mesa de comida y llevándose a su prometida al centro para bailar.

_Bueno… en todo caso… sobrevivirás_ intentó animarla Liz sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Hasta que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en un punto fijo _oh por dios… ¡oh, por dios!, es el duque Stackley… ¡y me está viendo!_ dijo emocionada, luego sus ojos se entrecerraron furiosamente _ ¡oye tu, la del vestido color salmón, aléjate de él, es mío!_ amenazó antes de salir corriendo en dirección al duque.

Patty se encontraba muy entretenida viendo a las parejas bailar, hasta que algo más la distrajo.

_ ¡Una mariposa…! Wiiii_ festejó como una niña en navidad, persiguiendo a la mariposa y dejando así a Maka completamente sola.

Suspiró cansadamente. La buena noticia para ella, era que no veía rastro de su prometido por ninguna parte.

En todo caso, si la humillación pública de esa noche era inevitable, por lo menos quería descansar hasta la hora del apocalipsis. Dio media vuelta, intentando elegir algo de comer o de tomar de las mesas de aperitivos, hasta que sintió un carraspeo de garganta detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó un poco antes de girar su cabeza instintivamente.

_Disculpe, señorita Albarn, ¿me concede esta pieza?_ habló educadamente un joven guapísimo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella de inmediato la tomó y dejó que la guiara a la pista de baile.

Era realmente hermoso. Su cabello color vino se lucía con su pálida piel, pero ella quedó perdida en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos celestes casi plateados, que la miraban fijamente.

Sin que lo notara, ya estaban bailando junto con las demás parejas.

_Es un placer poder conocerla finalmente, señorita Albarn_ habló nuevamente el joven.

Ella quedó embobada por un momento antes de responder.

_Oh… el placer es mío… caballero_

_Vaya, perdona, olvidé presentarme como es debido, le ofrezco mis disculpas_ habló mientras la hacía dar una vuelta sobre si misma delicadamente _ mi nombre es Truscott, Jasper Truscott_ se presentó.

_ ¿Truscott?, no sabía que el marqués tenía un hijo_ respondió apenada ante su ignorancia.

_Descuide, no hay problema, señorita Albarn. Casi nadie me conoce, debido a que suelo enfermarme con facilidad y mi cuerpo es débil, siempre he permanecido en cama, asique casi nunca he podido asistir a los bailes_ le explicó con la misma cálida sonrisa que mantenía desde que se le acercó.

_Cuanto lo lamento, joven Truscott_

_No se preocupe, ya estoy mejorando, y es un placer poder iniciar mi primer baile con una tan encantadora dama como lo es usted, y por favor, llámeme por mi nombre, de otro modo siento que se están refiriendo a mi padre_ rió un poco.

Maka sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un intenso rojo, pero se le hacía difícil de creer, había conocido a alguien más perfecto que Kid, ahora sí, estaba en las nubes.

_Por cierto, quiero felicitarla, oí que desde hace poco está comprometida_ volvió a decir Jasper.

Ella bajó la mirada ligeramente triste ante el comentario.

_Gracias…_ murmuró con un deje de tristeza.

El muchacho lo notó y con una mano tomó delicadamente el mentón de la chica.

_Déjeme decirle que usted es la señorita más bella que he visto en toda mi vida, y créame que se ve más hermosa cuando sonríe_ intentó animarla, y funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que la chica no solo le regaló una sonrisa, sino que también se ruborizó notoriamente. _¿sabe? Su prometido será el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra cuando se case con una dama tan preciosa como usted, creo que me están entrando celos_ bromeó un poco.

Aunque ella quedó encantada.

_Por favor, joven Jasper, no siga, me da mucha pena_ comentó intentando desviar la mirada mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada.

_Entonces, por lo menos déjeme decirle que se ve encantadora con ese rubor natural_ la halagó una vez más antes de que terminara esa pieza de baile y la música cesara por breves instantes.

Ellos permanecieron inmóviles, en la misma posición de baile en la que habían quedado, durante ese momento de silencio, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que los músicos volvieron a tocar otra pieza.

_E… yo…_ balbuceó por un momento mientras soltaba sus manos de las de él.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomarla delicadamente de una mano y llevársela a los labios para depositar un suave beso en ella.

_Ha sido un placer haberla conocido, espero poder bailar próximamente con usted, señorita Albarn_ se despidió.

_Igualmente, joven Jasper_ murmuró sonrojada antes de que el muchacho diera media vuelta y desapareciera entre la multitud.

Se quedó un buen rato observando la dirección en la que desapareció. Realmente estaba maravillada, ese chico sí parecía sacado de sus novelas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó notoriamente al sentir el peso de una mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¡Liz!, no me asustes así_ la regañó una vez se dio vuelta.

_Jeje, lo siento… ahora, a lo importante_ repentinamente cambió su tono y su semblante a uno serio _¿quién era ese chico tan guapo con el que bailabas?_ preguntó emocionada.

_¿Eh…? ¿Hablas del joven Jasper?_ preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

_Jmmm_ la mayor de las hermanas puso una mirada picara _parece que Cupido anda suelto_

_ ¡L-Liz!_ la regañó sonrojándose todavía más _e-el es un muchacho muy agradable que acabo de conocer, eso es todo_

_Ajamm… y supongo que por eso estas tan sonrojada ¿verdad?_ continuó molestándola con esa sonrisa pícara.

_Oh, vamos, no seas ridícula, no puede haber nada entre él y yo… estoy comprometida, ¿recuerdas?_ dijo en un tono frio y triste mientras desviaba la mirada.

Y al desviar la mirada, lo vio. Ahí estaba el muy idiota, bailando con una chica de cabellos morados y un escote imponente. El muy pervertido se encontraba bastante entretenido observando el movimiento de los pechos de la chica según los pasos. Era realmente despreciable, le costaba creer que ese era su _prometido_, en su opinión, no pudieron haber elegido a alguien peor.

Los músicos dejaron de tocar y el marqués Truscott ocupó la atención de sus invitados. Se subió al pequeño escenario de madera finamente tallada y decorada en donde tocaban los músicos y así dar un anuncio.

_Muy buenas noches a todos, damas y caballeros, se les agradece por asistir a mi baile. Ahora, me honra informar de manera oficial, el surgimiento de una nueva pareja. A pedido de la señora Albarn y la señora Evans, se les solicita a sus hijos Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, que se reúnan en el escenario para así anunciar su compromiso de manera oficial_

Los aludidos quedaron pasmados, clavados en sus lugares y sin aliento.

"No puede ser… esto no puede ser verdad… ¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado algo tan catastrófico como esto?!" pensaba la rubia. Se había entretenido tanto con Jasper que había olvidado por completo el asunto del compromiso.

Moviéndose a paso de tortuga y con sus caras reflejando el pánico que sentían, caminaron hasta el escenario hasta quedar cara a cara.

Maka en ese momento estaba tan roja que dejaba pálidos a los tomates. Tampoco notó el ligero temblor de su cuerpo ante los nervios.

Soul no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero él ya llevaba su anillo, y a diferencia de ella, él no sabía nada sobre la conspiración que sus madres planeaban.

"Asique por eso me dieron el anillo de Maka antes del último baile" pensaba aterrorizado. "Bien… respira hondo, Soul… vamos, tu puedes hacerlo… es solo tomar un tonto anillo y ponérselo a una chiquilla aún más tonta frente a… mucha gente… demasiada gente…" el pánico se incrementaba cada vez más, mientras que en su cara comenzó a aparecer un muy ligero rubor.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Con su mano temblorosa, buscó en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó la cajita negra que contenía el anillo. Lentamente, la fue abriendo, dejando a la vista la joya de plata.

Con una mano, tomó la de la chica y con la otra, le colocó el anillo, deslizándolo lentamente por su dedo, hasta quedar bien sujeto. Luego decidió mirarla a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche, y al encontrarse con esas esmeraldas, esperaba ver una mirada asesina, pero en su lugar, observó miedo e inseguridad. No lo pensó mucho, su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Aprovechando que aún sujetaba la mano de su prometida, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un beso en el dorso, como todo un caballero, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, que se había ruborizado aún más. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona antes de retirar sus labios de aquella suave mano.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir ante la culminación de la pequeña ceremonia y los músicos reanudaron la canción, al tiempo que las parejas volvían a concentrarse en bailar y olvidaron a los jóvenes que permanecían en el escenario, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Hasta que el peliblanco finalmente desvió la mirada y volvió a poner una cara desinteresada, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Igual que cuando lo conoció.

Estaban a punto de retirarse, cada quien por su lado, cuando una voz los detuvo.

_ ¡Fue fantástico!, se veían tan lindos_ festejó la madre de Soul, acercándose a ellos junto con la madre de Maka.

_Ahora, ya que están oficialmente comprometidos, ¿Por qué no bailan entre ustedes por lo menos una pieza?_ propuso Kami.

Nuevamente, los jóvenes quedaron paralizados antes de girar lentamente sus cabezas hacia atrás, como si de robots se tratara, para luego lanzarse una mirada asesina en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

_ ¡Qué buena idea!_ la apoyó la castaña antes de empujar sutilmente a su hijo hacia su prometida.

Nuevamente, quedaron cara a cara. Se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, matando al otro con la mirada.

_Oh oh…_ murmuró Tsubaki desde lejos, sin quitar la vista de encima de esa pareja mientras bailaba con Black Star _esto va a terminar mal… muy mal…_ murmuró preocupada, viendo la expresión de su amiga.

El albino le sujetó una mano mientras que con la otra la rodeó por la cintura, tal vez, de una forma no tan delicada como hizo Jasper.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo lento de la música, manteniendo un duelo de miradas. Nadie bailaba cerca de ellos, debido a la tensión que provocaban en el ambiente. Estaban a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al otro, solo necesitaban una pequeña chispa para iniciar el fuego. Una opción demasiado tentadora para el chico, que decidió ser el primero en provocar esa chispa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona, provocándola.

_¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_ le preguntó molesta.

_Nada, es solo que, parece que los rumores son ciertos…_ su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver la cara de confusión de ella _se dice que la princesita de la familia Albarn es una pésima bailarina_ acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Muy discretamente, masacró el pie de su compañero de baile de un pisotón, haciéndolo reprimir un grito, antes de responderle.

_Y parece que los rumores que he escuchado también son ciertos…_ comenzó ella, observando divertida la cara de agonía de su prometido mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo a pesar del dolor _siempre han dicho que el mocoso consentido de los Evans es un cretino pervertido que solo se preocupa por él mismo_ contraatacó sin piedad.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mirándola furioso.

_Una chiquilla estúpida como tú no debería hablar sobre asuntos que no le interesan_ le dijo tajante, con un tono un tanto macabro en su voz, que asustaría a algunas personas, pero a ella no.

_¿Cuál es tu problema, Evans? Fuiste tú el que empezó, y ¿te importaría dejar de llamarme chiquilla?, soy solo un año menor que tú_ le respondió con la misma severidad, con un tono muy inapropiado para una dama.

Soul no respondió. El resto del baile se la pasaron mirándose de manera intensa, lanzándose insultos telepáticos hasta que afortunadamente, para ellos, acabó la pieza. Se separaron tan rápido como les permitieron sus pies, sin mirar atrás, y sin saludarse como comúnmente se hace, hasta perderse entre la multitud. No volvieron a encontrarse durante el resto de la noche, para suerte de ellos, y tampoco querían volver a verse. Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más dispuestos estaban de anular ese compromiso, sea como sea.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo x hoy**

**esos dos seguiran odiandose x un laaaargo tiempo XD**

**si les gustó el cap, pueden decirmelo n un review XD si no les gustó, tambien XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


	4. Día de campo

**Hi! ^^**

**he aki nuevamente con la conti d este fic xD**

**disfruten la lectura XD**

* * *

**4. Día de campo**

Estaba furiosa. Estaba más que furiosa. Las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien… pero como siempre, nada es perfecto.

Se tumbó en su cama y observó el techo durante un largo tiempo, intentando hallar alguna solución. Pero por más que retorcía sus neuronas en busca de alguna salida, no la encontraba, y terminaba enfureciéndose más.

Suspiró resignada.

Levantó una mano y observó su _anillo de compromiso_.

Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de quitárselo y arrojarlo por la ventana, o quemarlo, o lanzarlo al fondo del océano… y si podía deshacerse del anillo junto con Soul, todavía mejor.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile en el que su vida se había convertido en un infierno todavía peor. Y durante los siguientes bailes a lo largo de la semana, no se había encontrado con el idiota de su prometido, esa era la parte buena…

La parte mala, era que tampoco había tenido oportunidad de reencontrarse con Jasper. Ya comenzaba a preocuparse, temiendo por su salud, ya que él tendía a ser muy enfermizo y de cuerpo débil.

Pero ahora, la razón por la que un instinto asesino surgía dentro de ella –hacia Soul- era porque su madre le reclamó que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con su prometido, por lo que organizó otra conspiración con la madre del chico para reunirlos nuevamente en una…

Odiaba siquiera pensar en esa palabra.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de cubrirse la cara con una almohada.

_Cariño, ven, tenemos que elegir el vestido que usaras para tu _cita_ de mañana con Soul-kun_ canturreó alegre Kami del otro lado de la puerta.

¡Puaj!...

Ahí estaba, otra vez esa palabra…

Le daban escalofríos de solo oír las palabras: Soul, Maka y _cita_. En la misma oración.

Muy a su pesar, abandonó la suavidad de su cama para abrirle la puerta a su madre, que entró tarareando una canción de lo contenta que estaba.

_Mamá…_ la llamó.

_ ¿Si?_ preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras buscaba en el ropero de su hija.

_El punto de esta…_ hizo una mueca de asco antes de mencionar la palabra __cita__ prácticamente escupió la palabra como si se tratara de alguna grosería _es que pase más tiempo con S… S…_ más trabajo le costaba decir su nombre, era una palabra tabú para ella _él… ¿correcto?_ preguntó.

_Aja_ le respondió contenta desde el armario, aún sin poder encontrar algún vestido de su agrado.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué no arreglo una salida entre amigos con Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, y que venga él también?_ propuso. Si estaba con sus amigos, no había tanta presión, además de que los demás podrían mantenerlo ocupado y no sería tanta tortura para ella.

_ ¡Pero qué magnífica idea!_ festejó Kami.

Maka suspiró aliviada. Menos presión, pero lo malo era que tendría que ver su horripilante cara.

Hizo una mueca de asco nuevamente al recordar ese espantoso baile que tuvo con él. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan maleducado como Soul. Era realmente el opuesto a los príncipes de sus novelas… y pensar que ese idiota algún día sería su _esposo_…

Definitivamente, NO… no lo permitiría, prefería arrojarse de un puente antes que casarse con él: el tipo más grosero y antipático que ha existido.

Pero repentinamente, de manera fugaz pero nítida, recordó sus ojos en el momento que le puso el anillo. Parecía otra persona, mirándola con esos ojos que expresaban valor, determinación, afecto…

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar aquella estúpida idea.

Además, eso sucedió en solo un segundo, mientras le besaba la mano. Tratándose de él, no estaba segura de poder interpretar los sentimientos ocultos en esa mirada. Pero de algo estaba segura, en aquel momento, Soul la había mirado de una manera muy diferente, que extrañamente, le agradaba.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante el recuerdo del muchacho besando su mano.

"De todas formas… mañana lo veré de nuevo y podré cerciorarme de que es un completo cretino que no vale la pena…" se convenció a si misma, intentando encontrar alguna cosa que explicara esa mirada que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

* * *

El sol reía tan macabramente como siempre.

El cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban alegres.

_ ¡Es hermoso!_ dijo Tsubaki maravillada, observando ese bellísimo prado en el que se encontraban.

Era un enorme prado donde había un pequeño lago de agua cristalina. Los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, indicando el inicio del bosque, estaban tapados de flores que soltaban una deliciosa y agradable fragancia. Habían algunas finas y blancas mesitas de té listas y un bote en una esquina del lago.

Los chicos fueron de inmediato al lago, tan emocionados que se podían ver estrellitas en sus ojos.

_ ¡Oi, Black Star, una carrera hasta el lago, el último en llegar tendrá que pasear con Maka en el bote!_ gritó emprendiendo carrera hacia el lago, asegurándose de llegar primero.

_Ohh… pues lo lamento mucho por ti, ¡¿Crees que puedes derrotar al gran Black Star?!_ respondió antes de correr él también hacia el lago.

También hacía poco que las chicas se habían enterado de que Black Star y Soul ya se conocían y eran grandes amigos.

Se fueron quitando la ropa en medio de la carrera antes de arrojarse al lago (conservaron sus pantalones, por supuesto)

_Mira que quitarse la ropa frente a unas damas… pero qué grosero_ se quejó Maka mientras revolvía con una cucharita su taza de té.

_Vamos, hoy casi no te ha hecho nada… además, Black Star también se quitó la ropa así como si nada_ habló Tsubaki con su dulce voz, intentando calmarla.

_Si, pero a Black Star ya lo conocemos desde hace mucho y tenemos bastante confianza, pero en cambio éste maleducado…_ se quejó volviendo a ver a Soul, completamente molesta.

Aunque no tuvo en cuenta un pequeño detalle cuando volteó a verlo…

Ni atención le puso a su amigo peliazul, ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo: Soul.

Era la primera vez que lo contemplaba de esa manera, ya que las únicas veces que se habían visto, ella se encontraba muy ocupada enviándole miradas asesinas e insultos telepáticos. Pero ahora él se encontraba distraído, divirtiéndose, con su cabello mojado y su torso al descubierto. Se podían apreciar perfectamente sus bien formados músculos.

Quedó completamente embobada observándolo… ahora que lo veía detenidamente, le parecía bastante atractivo… si no fuera por esa actitud tan desquiciante…

_Maka-chan_ la llamó por tercera vez su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia la pelinegra, ruborizada ligeramente.

_¿S-si?_ respondió nerviosa.

_¿Qué sucede?, estas como en las nubes_ preguntó preocupada.

_N-nada… estoy bien_ en ese momento agradeció mentalmente al cielo de que Liz y Patty no hubieran podido venir, ya que Liz si se hubiera percatado de sus pensamientos y en este mismo instante la estaría molestando.

_Bueno… como te decía, es un hermoso prado el que tienen tus padres, ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste sobre él?_ preguntó curiosa observando la hermosa propiedad de los Albarn.

_Es que casi nunca venimos, queda bastante lejos de casa y ahora estamos muy ocupados, para serte sincera ya ni me acordaba de este lugar, la última vez que vine debería haber tenido unos… cinco años_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego, casi involuntariamente, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre su prometido, que seguía en el agua jugando con su amigo. Pasó un largo rato observándolo, hasta que repentinamente, los ojos del chico se encontraron con los suyos. Duró una fracción de segundo, que a ellos les pareció una eternidad.

Rápidamente, ella desvió la mirada, completamente ruborizada, rogando al cielo para que el peliblanco no se haya percatado de su sonrojo, por lo que no vio la pequeña sonrisa burlona que se formó en la boca del chico antes de retomar su juego.

Después de que los chicos salieron del lago y se vistieron, se dirigieron a la mesita en la que se encontraban las chicas para comer pastel. Como el peliazul se sentó junto a su prometida, a Soul no le quedó otra que sentarse al lado de la suya.

Nuevamente, el ambiente entre ellos se puso tenso. Tan tenso, que la otra feliz pareja lo notó perfectamente. Black Star observaba divertido la escena, mientras que Tsubaki intentaba pensar en algo para que la situación no terminara con un homicidio.

_Etto… Black Star, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al bosque?, hay unas flores que me gustaría mostrarte_ se excusó levantándose y tomándolo discretamente por un brazo a él también para acercarlo más y susurrarle disimuladamente algo al oído.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Bien, nosotros nos iremos un momento, el bosque necesita ser iluminado por un sol tan brillante como yo, ¡ah!, y Soul, te recuerdo que perdiste la carrera, asique te toca dar un paseo en el bote con Maka_ dijo burlón antes de alejarse con su prometida y perderse entre los árboles.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡eso ni se te ocurra, Black Star, fue un empate!..._ pero su amigo ya se había ido, dejándolos _solos_.

El albino se quedó paralizado unos momentos, intentando asimilar lo sucedido. No le quedaba otra que cumplir, ya que si no lo hacía, su amigo no solo se burlaría de él de por vida, sino que le impondría un castigo peor… y él sabía muy bien que esos castigos eran peor que meterse en el mismo infierno, asique si quería evitarse un gran sufrimiento, debía pasar por una pequeña tortura.

Frunció el ceño molesto, odiaba tener que pasar tiempo con esa chiquilla, pero no le quedaba otra, después de todo, solo sería un momento.

De mala gana, se levantó de la mesa y la tomó de la mano, de una manera no muy delicada, para luego jalarla hacia el bote.

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!_ le reclamaba furiosa, después de todo, ¿Qué manera era esa de tratar a una dama?

_Solo cállate un momento y súbete al bote_ le ordenó con un tono de desgano mientras la subía.

El bote se tambaleó un poco al subirse ella, por lo que tuvo que sujetarla con una mano de la cintura y con la otra en la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo para reducir el movimiento al mínimo.

La barca dejó de moverse, pero ellos se mantuvieron estáticos, en la misma posición.

Él por otro lado, no podía despegar los ojos de la chica, que mantenía sus jades ocultos por sus parpados cerrados con fuerza y sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Era poco el tiempo que tenía de conocerla, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le encantaba verla sonrojada.

Ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al sentir que el bote dejó de moverse, pero al levantar su mirada, se encontró nuevamente con esos misteriosos ojos rubí que no podía sacarse de su mente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada. Era como si usara una máscara todo el tiempo, insultándola y molestándola, y de repente se la quitara, dejando ver su verdadero rostro.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían permanecido en la misma posición, observándose, hasta que el albino dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa burlona y ella se sonrojó todavía más.

Se soltó de su agarre y giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia otro lado, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

El peliblanco tomó asiento, y una vez ella hizo lo mismo, tomó los remos y se alejaron de la orilla lentamente.

La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo, por lo que mantenía sus ojos clavados en el piso, con un leve tono carmín aún presente en sus mejillas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su prometido, que sonrió de manera burlona nuevamente.

_Vamos, admítelo_ soltó de repente, bastante divertido.

_¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas?_ le respondió a la defensiva, cometiendo el error de verlo a los ojos para caer en su hechizo.

_Admite que estás loca por mí_ continuó con un tono fanfarrón, sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa burlona ni por un momento.

_¿Loca por tí?, ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír…_ le respondió molesta mientras giraba su cabeza hacia un lado y se cruzaba de brazos.

_¿Que, acaso vas a decirme que miento?_ dijo divertido.

_Por supuesto, ¿Qué le vería de interesante a un chico antipático, grosero, maleducado, y cabeza hueca como tú? Para tu información, tengo muchos otros pretendientes que están muy por encima de ti_ alardeó un poco.

_¿Ah, si?, entonces… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando te atrapé viéndome en el lago?_ dijo burlón.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, sonrojándose notoriamente.

_E-eso fue porque… porque…._ no encontraba ninguna excusa.

_Eso fue porque te gustó lo que veías, ¿verdad?_ preguntó pícaramente.

_ ¡C-claro que no!_ se defendió sonrojándose todavía más, volviendo a girar su rostro hacia él… gran error.

No se había percatado de que el muchacho se había acercado a su rostro, y cada vez estaba más cerca, poniéndola más nerviosa. La tomó del mentón con una mano y acortó drásticamente la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

_No te creo… asique voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo…_ usó un tono seductor y burlón a la vez, que la hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda.

Se acercó más, ya podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse.

_ ¡NO, ALEJATE!_ gritó mas roja que un tomate mientras lo empujaba, separándolo bruscamente de ella y haciéndolo caer al lago.

Desde las hojas de los arbustos en el bosque, se escuchó un suspiro.

_Sabia que esto iba a terminar así…_ murmuró una resignada Tsubaki desde su escondite, donde tenía una vista excelente del lago.

Mientras que Black Star intentaba contener la risa.

_Psjaja.. Pobre Soul… jajaja… de todas las chicas que hay le tuvo que tocar la más complicada… jaja…_ decía entre risas.

* * *

Apenas el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, se bajó sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta y entró furiosa a su mansión. Para ir a su cuarto, tenía que pasar inevitablemente por el comedor, donde se encontraban sus padres cenando.

_Maka, cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?_ le preguntó su madre tan alegre como siempre.

_Terrible, no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida, es un maldito pervertido aprovechado_ murmuró entre dientes antes de subir las escaleras y así llegar hasta su habitación para encerrarse dando un sonoro portazo.

Spirit se quedó congelado al oír eso. Con solo las palabras "pervertido aprovechado", ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

_ ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡lo sabía! ¡Maka aún es demasiado joven para comprometerse!, ¡ese bastardo le ha hecho algo a mi pequeña! ¡waaaaaaaaa!_ lloraba a mares dramáticamente mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

Kami por otro lado, se tomaba las cosas con más calma. Bebió un sorbo de su taza de té antes de responderle.

_No exageres, mi amor. Maka-chan solo está algo estresada, a su edad, todo le parece un problema. No tienes porque alterarte, son solo etapas, a lo sumo habrá discutido con él_ intentó tranquilizarlo con un tono sumiso de su melodiosa voz.

Su esposo dejó de llorar por un momento para volver a verla.

_No lo creo, ella dijo claramente "es un maldito pervertido aprovechado", ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?, ¿Quién sabe lo que le hizo a mi pequeña?..._ comenzó a llorar teatralmente otra vez.

_Oh, vamos, ¿recuerdas cuando nos comprometieron a nosotros?, yo te odiaba, y tu no estabas muy contento, pero intentabas llevarte bien, ¿lo recuerdas?, el día que nos conocimos…_ murmuró con un tono nostálgico y una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada de un muy leve sonrojo.

_Si, como olvidarlo, apenas me presentaron como tu prometido viniste directo hacia mí y me pateaste en el estómago… aún lo recuerdo, nunca nadie me había pateado con tanta fuerza como para dejarme inconsciente por dos días_ sintió un pequeño escalofrío recordando el dolor.

_Si… no fue el mejor comienzo, pero míranos ahora, somos felices y tenemos una preciosa hija. Dales su tiempo y verás que ellos también serán una pareja feliz_

_Pero… pero… ¡ella dijo que "es un maldito pervertido aprovechado"! ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo después de escuchar esas palabras?_ estalló en un ataque de histeria mientras sus lagrimas salían exageradamente de sus ojos.

_Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, o… ¿acaso tengo que recordarte lo que hacías antes de que nos casáramos?_ por más que mantenía el mismo tono angelical de voz, en su cara se formó una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Spirit tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de responder.

_E… como dije… es mejor darles su tiempo… ¿no, querida?_ dijo temeroso ante la actitud de su esposa. El sabía perfectamente que debía seguirle la corriente, si no quería terminar con un Kami-chop, diez veces más potente que los golpes de su hija.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba… si Soul estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía él a su edad… definitivamente, lo asesinaría la próxima vez que tuviera oportunidad de verlo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Jojojo...**

**mejorará algún día la relación entre esos dos?**

**Soul dejará de ser un pervertido?**

**Qué cosas habrá hecho Spirit antes de casarse con Kami? xD**

**todo eso y más en el siguiente cap! XD**

**reviews onegai! XD**


	5. ¿Celos?

**Konichiwa! ^^**

**muchas gracias a todos x sus maravillosos reviews!**

**hacen milagros! en serio! XD**

**pues bien, afortunadamente aún tengo algo de tiempo libre, ya q a penas stoy empezando el cole (el ultimo año x suerte!! XD) y no nos dejaron tarea XD (q milagro! O.o)**

**asiq aprovechare al maximo el tiempo q tengo para subir fics! xD**

**sin mas x ahora, disfruten la lectura, nos leemos x ahi abajo! XD**

* * *

**5. ¿Celos?**

La música era suave y hermosa, con un ritmo lento para los invitados que bailaban un vals. Los violines les daban una tonada más sumisa y romántica al ambiente, haciendo que todos se sintieran a gusto… bueno, todos menos cierta rubia que no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa estúpida _cita_ que tuvo el otro día con su _prometido_.

_ ¡Jajajajaja!, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho caer al lago, jajajaja, no puedo creer que me lo perdí, jajajaja_ dijo entre carcajadas la mayor de las hermanas Thompson, con un vestido como siempre llamativo.

_Pues, se lo merecía, ¿Quién se cree que es para intentar besarme?_ refunfuñó molesta antes de tomar un poco de la limonada que se encontraba en la mesa de aperitivos.

_Amm… no lo sé… tal vez… ¿tu prometido?_ comentó de manera burlona y sarcástica antes de servirse ponche de frutas.

_Ja, Ja, muy graciosa_ le respondió del mismo modo sarcástico su amiga, que llevaba un elegante vestido rojo opaco.

_Bueno, como sea, ya pasó, ahora solo relájate y diviértete como los demás, mira, ahí están Black Star y Tsubaki bailando de lo más felices en su mundo, ¡Incluso Patty se consiguió pareja antes que yo!... ¿En donde se habrá metido el duque Stackley…?_ lo buscó con la mirada _ ¡oh! Mira, ahí está Kid_ dijo señalando en una dirección.

Maka se sonrojó levemente en el momento en que sus ojos jade se encontraron con los dorados del chico. Él le sonrió y caminó hacia ellas con una gracia y sutileza que solo él podía tener, haciendo que muchas chicas suspiraran encantadas al verlo.

_Buenas tardes, Liz, señorita Maka_ tomó a Maka suave y elegantemente de una mano y la alzó hasta sus labios para besar el dorso, de la misma manera tan elegante y refinada como la primera vez que se encontraron, causando en ella un sonrojo inminente.

_B-buenas tardes, Kid-kun…_ murmuró nerviosa, intentando mantenerse concentrada en sus palabras para no soltar alguna estupidez o algún comentario fuera de lugar… como los que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

_Ejemm… bueno… yo… creo que vi al duque Stackley por ahí… hasta luego_ se escapó Liz ingeniosamente, dejándolos solos.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señorita Maka, ¿sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?_ pidió con un tono encantador, imposible de negar.

_P-por supuesto Kid-kun… será un placer_ aceptó con su voz temblorosa, mientras el chico la guiaba hacia la pista de baile y comenzaban a danzar.

_He oído que está comprometida_ comentó con su perfecta voz calmada y su rostro sereno, adornado con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Oh… si…_ murmuró desviando la mirada ligeramente molesta, ese era justo el tema que no quería tocar.

_Por favor, acepta mis tardías felicitaciones, les deseo lo mejor_

_Gracias… también he oído que está interesado en la señorita Makenshi…_ comentó como para salir del paso.

El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente antes de responder.

_¿Tanto se nota?... vaya… creo que debo ser más discreto…_ murmuró más para sí mismo _la verdad es que tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio desde hacía tiempo… desde el primer momento en que la vi… no será la mujer más simétrica del mundo, pero es perfecta para mí_ comentó con una dulce sonrisa, recordado a la pelirosa.

_Oh… en todo caso, le deseo lo mejor a usted también_ le sonrió tiernamente. Ya había abandonado sus posibilidades con Kid desde que se enteró de su interés hacia la condesa Makenshi, por lo que ahora lo veía como un amigo… un amigo muy atractivo… También ayudaba el hecho de haber conocido a Jasper, que la había hechizado con sus ojos celeste-plateado en solo segundos.

La pieza que tocaban los músicos había terminado, por lo que en ese breve intervalo de tiempo, Kid desvió su mirada discretamente, como buscando a alguien, hasta que su vista finalmente se clavó en un punto fijo y en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, acompañada de un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_Si me disculpa, señorita Maka, _Mi Lady_ Chrona ha llegado_ se despidió antes de retirarse con la misma elegancia de siempre y saludar a su adorada pelirosa, para luego bailar con ella la siguiente pieza.

La rubia suspiró antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la mesa de aperitivos, para servirse algo de tomar, cuando la mención de su nombre la hizo detenerse y voltear su cabeza en dirección al sonido, para saber quien la llamaba. Repentinamente, se encontró con un par de ojos celeste-plateado que la atraparon con su hechizo en un instante.

_ Señorita Albarn… estoy muy contento de poder verla nuevamente_ la saludó Jasper, con una cálida sonrisa, hasta quedar justo frente a ella _y permítame decirle que tan hermosa como siempre_ la halagó.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente antes de responder.

_M-muchas gracias, joven Jasper, también estoy muy contenta de verlo sano, comenzaba a preocuparme por su salud_ comentó sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

_Le agradezco el interés, y por favor, no se preocupe por asuntos tan poco importantes como ese, me encuentro perfectamente_ le regaló una tierna sonrisa para respaldar su argumento.

_Me alegro mucho, pero para mí, su salud es un tema importante, asique es un gran alivio el saber que se encuentra bien_ comentó alegre.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, indicando el inicio de otra pieza.

_¿Me permite?_ preguntó amablemente mientras extendía una mano hacia ella.

_Con gusto_ respondió sonrojada mientras tomaba su cálida y suave mano.

El muchacho entrelazó los dedos con los de la chica, mientras que la otra mano la dejó en su cintura, para luego comenzar a bailar.

_Bonito anillo_ comentó sin ningún rastro de malicia, observando el objeto.

_G-gracias…_ murmuró nerviosa.

_Aunque debo agregar que más bonitos son sus ojos_ dirigió una mirada hacia ella, atrapándola completamente.

_P-por favor, joven Jasper, no me alague tanto… estoy comprometida_ le recordó, desviando su mirada para no ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

_Lo sé, y me arrepiento de que así sea_ ese comentario logró llamar la atención de su compañera de baile, que lo miró confundida _me arrepiento de haber llegado tarde, de no ser por esta enfermedad, ya la habría conocido desde hace mucho y seguramente en estos momentos yo tendría el par del anillo que lleva usted_ le regaló otra de sus sonrisas hipnóticas.

Maka se quedó en blanco. Sentía sus mejillas arder al fuego vivo. El chico de sus sueños, se le estaba declarando, y no podía tener nada con él por ese estúpido compromiso.

Repentinamente, Jasper hizo un movimiento inesperado, y de manera lenta, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, acortando cada vez más la distancia. Ella cerró sus ojos, preparándose para lo que venía. Esperaba ansiosa sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Ese sería su primer beso, y lo que lo hacía perfecto, era que se lo daría el chico de sus sueños.

Un carraspeo de garganta detrás de ellos rompió por completo la atmósfera romántica, sobresaltándolos un poco y alejando sus rostros rápidamente, bastante sonrojados.

Maka giró su cabeza para matar con la mirada al insensato que interrumpió su perfecto primer beso, para encontrarse con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba.

_¿Me permites?_ preguntó enfadado y de manera grosera al pelirrojo, tomando a Maka bruscamente de una mano, alejándola de Jasper.

_ ¡S-Soul!_ lo regañó molesta y sonrojada.

_Que_ respondió secamente _ ¿hay algún problema en el hecho de asegurarme que mi prometida no me sea infiel?_ preguntó molesto, al tiempo que la juntaba bruscamente contra su cuerpo de un tirón, para bailar con ella.

La rubia se sonrojó drásticamente y desvió la mirada antes de responder.

_¿Infiel?, por favor, tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso, te la pasas con los ojos metidos en los escotes de las chicas, casi se te cae la baba cuando bailaste el otro día con la rubia aquella_ mantuvo la mirada en algún punto fijo del suelo, evitando ver sus ojos.

_¿Mmm? Vaya… que interesante…_ murmuró divertido antes de tomarla del mentón sin mucha delicadeza, obligándola a verlo a los ojos _¿a caso estas celosa, Albarn?_ preguntó de manera burlona.

_¿Celosa?, ¿yo?, si claro, ¿Quién es el que me acaba de interrumpir?_ le envió una mirada envenenada _de todos modos, ¿Por qué me sacaste a bailar tan bruscamente?... ¿no quieres que la competencia baile conmigo?_ ahora era ella la que usaba un tono divertido y una sonrisa burlona.

_ ¿Competencia? Ja, por favor, ese renacuajo estirado no me llega ni a los tobillos, y respondiendo tu pregunta: no te creas que hago esto por gusto, mis padres me obligaron a pasar más tiempo contigo. Y otra cosa, se ve mal que una señorita comprometida esté bailando tan pegada con otro que no sea su prometido, asique te agradecería si pudieras controlarte un poco y dejar tus escenitas amorosas para un lugar más privado_ le dijo molesto.

Tan molesto que por un momento, le pareció haber detectado celos en su voz. Pero como siempre, tratándose de él, era todo un misterio.

_Tranquilízate, Evans, además, no me parece justo que me estés regañando por algo así cuando tú te la pasas viendo los pechos de todas las chicas con las que bailas_ contraatacó sin piedad.

_Pues no es mi culpa que tu no tengas nada para mostrar, planita_

Gran error…

Su pobre pie recibió toda la furia de un pisotón a toda potencia. Fue tan potente que se quedó sin aire por unos minutos, sin mencionar el grito que tuvo que ahogar como pudo.

_¿Y crees que yo estoy contenta con un prometido tan grosero, maleducado y cabeza hueca como tú?_ le respondió molesta con otra pregunta, desviando la mirada con su seño fruncido.

Una vez el albino se recuperó –un poco- tomó aire para intentar calmarse y no perder el control.

_Escucha, te propongo algo: ya que tú me odias y yo te odio, ¿Por qué no hablamos con nuestros padres para que cancelen el compromiso?, así podrás ser feliz con tu noviecito y besarlo cuando quieras_ murmuró esa última parte entre dientes.

_Vaya, finalmente pusiste a funcionar la única neurona que tienes, cuidado, no vaya a ser que se te queme por el esfuerzo_ le respondió molesta.

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejó _no oí ninguna idea por tu parte, asique cierra la boca y sigue el plan_ repentinamente, en su cara volvió a formarse una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó a su oído antes de susurrarle unas palabras _a menos que quieras casarte conmigo_ murmuró con un tono seductor antes de morderle discretamente la oreja.

Ella se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir el contacto con sus dientes y la saliva. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la espalda en una fracción de segundo, antes de separarse bruscamente de él, completamente sonrojada y con una mano sobre su oreja.

_¿Q-q-q-que demonios te crees que estás haciendo?_ murmuró entre sorprendida y furiosa, controlando el volumen de su voz para que nadie pudiera oír la conversación.

Después de todo, realmente no lo entendía, por más que lo intentara. ¿Qué rayos se creía que hacía?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo como _eso_, en un lugar público?

El peliblanco volvió a acercarse a ella y atrapar en un rápido movimiento una de sus manos y su cintura para volver a bailar, sin quitar ni por un segundo esa sonrisa divertida de su rosto. Realmente le encantaba molestarla, y le gustaba todavía más cuando conseguía ponerla roja. De alguna manera, le parecía… adorable. Pero lo mejor sin duda, eran los berrinches que hacía ella después.

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!_ le reclamó entre murmullos, sin conseguir apagar el fuego de sus mejillas ni tranquilizar su corazón desenfrenado. En el momento que sintió su mordida, su corazón prácticamente saltó de su pecho.

_Solo quería comprobarlo_ se defendió con un tono calmado y arrogante a la vez.

_ ¡¿Comprobar que cosa?!_ volvió a murmurar molesta.

_Que estás loca por mí_ dejó mostrar sus afilados dientes en una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

_ ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, maldito enfermo?! ¡Cualquiera se sobresaltaría de esa manera si haces _eso_!_ susurró con toda la furia que tenía acumulada, matándolo con la mirada.

_Oh, ¿en serio?, porque… hasta el momento, tú has sido la única que se ha sobresaltado de esa manera_ le respondió con un tono arrogante y divertido.

_ ¡Eso es porque…! … un momento… tú… ¿ya has hecho esto antes con otras chicas?_ murmuró con un ligero temblor en su voz debido a los nervios.

_Hmp, eso no fue nada, he hecho lo mismo con otras chicas y también les he hecho _otras cosas_…_ puso énfasis en esas últimas dos palabras, con una sonrisa pícara.

Sitió un pequeño escalofrío al oír su tono de voz. ¿En qué lío la habían metido sus padres?, ¿acaso tenían idea del tipo de chico con quien la habían comprometido?

_ ¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho, será interesante mantener este juego un poco más… esto será muy divertido, eres tan inocente…_ murmuró con una picardía impresionante en su voz _tal y como me gustan, ingenuas e inocentes…_

Nuevamente, sintió ese escalofrío, esta vez acompañado de una corriente eléctrica. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, como si quisiera hacerle un hueco y salir, mientras que sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo.

Ése chico sí que le ponía los pelos de punta. En ese momento, se sentiría más segura encerrada en una habitación con un delincuente que con él. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?, si lo que quería era hacerla temblar de miedo, lo estaba logrando. No tenía ningún buen presentimiento, en especial, recordando aquellas palabras perturbadoras acompañadas de la sonrisa pícara de su _prometido_.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno, algo cortito... u.u**

**¿Q les ha parecido el cap? XD**

**para los q esperaban algo d KidxMaka, lamento informales q no soy muy fan d esa pareja u.u**

**aunq algun día, algun q otro fic haré sobre ellos, así como tambien uno BSxMaka XD**

**n fin, no c para cuando podre traerles la conti, el cole me absorbe T.T**

**tal vez hoy pueda subirles algo mas xD**

**para los q esten a favor del posible futuro fic KidxMaka, manden un review!**

**para los q quieren el BSxMaka, tambien!**

**los q quieren cualquier otra pareja, tambien los escucho!**

**y si quieren matarme x pensar siquiera n la posibilidad d q Maka ste con otro q no sea Soul, pueden reclamar con un review! XD**


	6. La verdadera cara del niño Evans

**Wii!! **

**Hola gente!!**

**finalmente semana santaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**cuanto tiempo esperé para este día! TwT**

**no han tenido noticias d mi n todo este tiempo x culpa d los malditos examenes, pero ahora no hay nada q c interponga entre mis fics y yo! TwT**

**a ver si finalmente la relacion entre estos dos mejora jojojo ewe**

**bueno, ya no los entretengo más, nos leemos abajo XD**

* * *

**6. La verdadera cara del niño Evans**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, estaba agotada después de tantas súplicas, lágrimas falsas –que su padre si se creyó- y ojos de perrito pateado que tuvo que poner frente a su madre para que deshiciera el compromiso, que, por supuesto, dio como resultado y única respuesta, un rotundo "NO".

Claro, para ella era fácil hacer que su hija tratara con el rebelde muchachito Evans. Eso era lo que pensaba Maka.

Por más que reclamara, su madre siempre le daba un sermón sobre la paciencia, ya que ella tuvo una experiencia similar cuando la comprometieron con Spirit, y estaba segura de que con el tiempo, su hija y su prometido lograrían tener una buena relación.

Pero, por cómo iban las cosas, Maka no estaba tan segura de eso.

Suspiró antes de taparse la cabeza con una almohada, pensando en el nuevo problema que tenía.

Su madre tuvo la brillante idea de enviarla por la tarde a la casa del los Evans, dado que Soul ya había visitado la residencia de los Albarn el día que se selló el compromiso.

El simple hecho de pensar en pasar un día con él, en su casa, después de lo que había pasado en el baile, le aterraba totalmente. Después de todo, ese chico encajaba mejor en el perfil de uno de los vándalos de la calle que en el de un noble aristocrático.

No faltaba mucho para el atardecer, por lo que ya estaba vestida y lista para salir. Por lo menos en lo que a ropa se refiere, ya que psicológicamente, no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

El carruaje de los Evans no tardó en llegar, y su madre prácticamente la arrastró hasta la puerta.

_P-pero mamá…_ tenía que pensar en una excusa, y rápido _no me siento bien… creo que será mejor posponer la visita unos días… o meses_ sugirió.

_Oh, vamos, esta mañana estabas perfecta, además, Black Star y Tsubaki también estarán allí_ intentó convencerla.

Y pareció funcionar. Notó como le fue más fácil arrastrarla para subirla al carruaje. Al parecer, el hecho de saber que no estaría sola con él le suponía un gran alivio.

El conductor abrió la puerta del carruaje y Kami terminó de empujarla hacia adentro. Apenas se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, los caballos comenzaron su marcha hacia la casa de los Evans.

Maka se quedó viendo por la ventana el rostro contento como siempre de su madre mientras el carruaje se alejaba cada vez más. Suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia adelante.

Dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión. No esperaba encontrarse con ese par de ojos carmesí que la miraban fijamente. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que cometió al subirse sin primero asegurarse de no tener compañía.

Allí estaba, con su seño fruncido y una mirada penetrante, una cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados. Parecía un niño malcriado haciendo un berrinche.

_ ¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?_ preguntó nerviosa, frunciendo su seño casi de inmediato.

_Miro a las plantas crecer… ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!_ respondió sarcásticamente y claramente molesto _mis padres me obligaron a acompañarte, dicen que un buen caballero siempre debe acompañar a su dama…_ refunfuñó desviando la mirada enfadado hacia una ventana.

_Tú no eres un caballero_ le dijo fastidiada.

_Y tú no eres una dama_ contraatacó astutamente.

De no haber estado tan molesto, hubiera sonreído victorioso al oír el bufido de fastidio que dio la chica.

Durante el resto del camino se la pasaron completamente callados, hasta llegar a la residencia de los Evans, en un muy incomodo trayecto.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, fueron recibidos por dos largas filas de sirvientas a cada lado dándoles la bienvenida, y en el centro, se encontraba una larga alfombra roja, que seguía hasta las escaleras.

"Si que le gusta presumir…" pensó de inmediato la rubia.

Desde las escaleras, bajó contenta la madre del albino para recibir con un abrazo a la chica.

_Es un honor tenerte finalmente aquí, espero que disfrutes tu estancia_ le dijo contenta.

_Por el contrario, señora Evans, le agradezco mucho su invitación_ respondió algo apenada.

_Descuida, dulzura, no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo, ya eres como de la familia, llámame Jane_ le regaló una tierna sonrisa _ahora, por favor, sígueme por aquí_ la guió hacia una enorme y elegante estancia.

_En unos momentos serviremos el té, mientras tanto, Soul te…_ se detuvo cuando giró su cabeza y vio que su hijo ya no estaba _¿En donde se habrá metido…?_ pensó en voz alta.

"¡Mejor!, este lugar se ve precioso sin él" pensó la rubia.

_Disculpa, enseguida lo traigo, tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecerse sin decir nada o hacer algún sonido que pueda delatarlo_ se excusó, para luego salir de la sala.

Maka observó detalladamente el lugar en donde se encontraba. Debía admitirlo, los Evans tenían un muy buen gusto… o por lo menos la señora Evans. Sus ojos inspeccionaron las bellas pinturas que decoraban la pared, hasta que su vista se clavó en un punto fijo.

Un majestuoso piano negro en medio de la sala.

Se acercó a él para mirarlo más detenidamente, no pudo evitarlo, ella desde pequeña siempre había querido aprender a tocar el piano. Se preguntó quien en esa familia sería pianista, ya que repentinamente recordó que todos en esa familia eran músicos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír una tenue melodía.

El sonido casi no se oía, por lo que debía encontrarse muy lejos. Aún así, ese no fue ningún inconveniente para dirigirse en dirección a la bella melodía. Sus pies se movían casi por voluntad propia, era una melodía hipnótica.

Se acercó más hasta llegar a otra amplia habitación, donde la música del violín se oía con toda claridad.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un muchacho alto, peliblanco, tocando el violín. No pudo saber si lo conocía o no, dado que estaba de espaldas a ella.

La melodía se detuvo con un hermoso final.

_¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?_ habló el muchacho al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para observarla _bella señorita_ corrigió en cuanto la vio.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pequeño alago, además de que el joven era muy atractivo. Pero, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, era una fotocopia exacta de Soul, solo que unos años mayor.

_D-disculpe por la interrupción, es que… me pareció tan hermosa la melodía que no pude evitar venir a ver quien la interpretaba_ se disculpó desviando un poco la mirada bastante apenada.

El muchacho sonrió dulcemente antes de responderle.

_Para nada, ha sido un placer poder interpretar una melodía "hermosa", como dijo usted, ante una dama igual de hermosa_ no solo su rostro era atractivo, su voz también lo era.

Se acercó unos pasos a medida que las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a colorearse de un carmín cada vez más intenso.

_¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de la bella dama?_

_M-Maka… Maka Albarn_ respondió nerviosa, además de que ese intenso calor que le quemaba las mejillas no le ayudaba mucho.

_¿Albarn?... ¡oh!, la prometida de mi hermano_ la reconoció enseguida _mis más sinceras disculpas_ hizo un ademán inclinándose ligeramente, viendo la expresión de duda de la chica _lamento mucho que una señorita tan bella como usted haya sido elegida para casarse con mi desconsiderado hermano_ bromeó un poco.

Ella rió levemente.

_Descuide, ya estoy acostumbrada a la falta de tacto de Soul_ aclaró un poco divertida y ya con un más confianza _por cierto… ¿y, el nombre del caballero es…?_

_Vaya, discúlpeme, me había olvidado por completo de presentarme… creo que pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermano está comenzando a afectarme…_ murmuró por lo bajo, haciéndola reír nuevamente _mi nombre es Wes Evans, para servirte_ hizo otro ademán elegante.

_Encantada de conocerlo, Wes_ dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vaya… si así es el hermano… tal vez valga la pena esperar un poco y ver como es Soul en unos años…" pensó la rubia. "Pero… no es justo… ¡¿Por qué justo cuando estoy comprometida tienen que aparecer un montón de chicos educados y atractivos?! Si querían comprometerme con un Evans… ¡¿Por qué no eligieron a Wes?! En este momento podría estar feliz de la vida si me hubiera tocado con él… pero nooo… tuvo que tocarme el peor candidato" se quejó mentalmente.

_Dime, ¿Qué te pareció la melodía que estaba tocando?_ preguntó Wes.

_Fue bellísima, me atrevería a decir que es la mejor melodía en violín que he escuchado_

Él sonrió ante su comentario.

_Le agradezco mucho la crítica, no pensé que fuera tan buena. Es más, aún no está terminada, la acabo de componer y necesitaba el visto bueno para saber si debía continuar_ acercó su violín a ella _¿te gustaría intentar?_ preguntó amablemente.

Maka se puso increíblemente nerviosa.

_¿Y-y-yo?... m-me encantaría pero… yo no sé absolutamente nada de violín_ le advirtió, a lo que él rió un poco.

_Descuida, aquí tienes al mejor de los maestros_ insistió _¿tocas algún instrumento?_

_Bueno… toco el chelo, pero apenas estoy aprendiendo_ murmuró apenada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

_¿Tocas el chelo?_ preguntó entusiasmado _¡fantástico!, entonces el violín te será más fácil_

La chica finalmente accedió, no podía negarle nada a esa carita.

_Bien, entonces, sujeta el arco con esta mano…_ se encontraba detrás de ella, por lo que tuvo que rodearla con un brazo para sujetar su mano y enseñarle a sujetar el arco. Con la otra mano la guiaba para los acordes.

_¿Así?_ preguntó levemente sonrojada ante el disimulado abrazo que suponía esa posición.

_Si, lo estás haciendo bien…_ fue repentinamente interrumpido.

_ ¡Wes!_ habló molesta una voz masculina.

El aludido levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba.

_¿Qué sucede, hermanito?_ preguntó inocentemente.

Soul se veía totalmente furioso ante la escena, después de todo, no es nada agradable ver a tu hermano abrazando a tu prometida.

Sus ojos echaban chispas del enojo, y su entrecejo se encontraba más fruncido que nunca. En sus mejillas se hacía visible un leve rubor, dado la posición en la que los había encontrado.

El albino menor se acercó a ellos con sonoros pasos de furia y tomó sin mucha delicadeza a su prometida de una mano, para luego jalarla y separarla bruscamente de Wes.

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejó ella.

_Nos vamos_ le anunció molesto para luego arrastrarla hacia la puerta de la sala.

_Hermanito, pero que grosero, ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a una dama?_ lo regañó el peliblanco mayor con un muy claro tono burlon.

Soul se detuvo en seco. Giró su cabeza lentamente para enviarle una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

_No te metas, Wes_ le advirtió con un tono aterrador, para luego volver a darle la espalda y salir arrastrando a Maka, que no volvió a quejarse y permaneció callada todo el camino.

Llegaron hasta la sala de antes, en donde estaba el piano, donde finalmente la liberó de su agarre.

Continuaba de espaldas a ella, y no parecía tener muchas ganas de mirarla. guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de hablar.

_Black Star y Tsubaki acaban de llegar, nos esperan arriba_ murmuró con una voz carente de emoción, principalmente para no asustarla, ya que aún estaba irritado.

Ella lo siguió a paso lento. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una enorme habitación que parecía un lujoso cuarto de hotel cinco estrellas.

Allí los esperaban la ya mencionada pareja. Tsubaki tomando té, mientras que el peliazul había atacado un pastel, devorándolo sin piedad.

_Si que se tardaron_ murmuró Black Star, con su boca manchada de chocolate, luego puso una mirada pícara antes de agregar _jmmm… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

_Tienes mucha imaginación si de verdad crees que puedo llegar a hacer algo con esta tabla de planchar_ bromeó Soul, ya de mejor humor.

Pero ella no le reclamó. Se encontraba como ida, ni atención le puso.

_¿Maka-chan?_ preguntó Tsubaki, entre extrañada y preocupada.

Ella pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre. Salió de su trance sacudiendo ligera y casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza para luego mirarla y forzar una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderle a su amiga.

_¿Si?_

_¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó levantándose de la mesita y caminando hacia ella. Le colocó una mano sobre su frente para verificar su estado. Después de todo, si no le reclamaba a Soul después de insultarla, debía estar muy grave.

_Descuida, no pasó nada_ fingió una sonrisa.

_Creo que necesitas un poco de aire fresco_ sugirió.

_ ¡Gran idea Tsubaki, salgamos afuera, el gran Black Star opacará al sol!_ gritó el chico antes de poner su pose de "dios" apuntando al cielo.

No tardaron mucho en salir al jardín, que tenía el tamaño de ocho canchas de futbol y una piscina inmensa a un costado. Habían bastantes árboles de cerezo y plantas bellísimas decorando el lugar, tanto, que lograron distraer un poco a la rubia y subirle el ánimo después de esa traumática experiencia de oír ese tono de voz en Soul, acompañados de esa mirada que intimidaría hasta al más despiadado de los asesinos.

En el jardín, también se extendía un amplio campo de golf.

Repentinamente y sin que ninguno lo notara, el peliazul sonrió pícaramente al ver el área de juego. Realmente, le gustaba la idea que se le había ocurrido. Giró su cabeza hacia su amigo antes de hablar.

_Oi, Soul, ¿Por qué no jugamos un partido de golf?_ sugirió.

Todos quedaron estáticos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Black Star proponiendo un partido de golf? Creían que nunca vivirían para verlo con sus propios ojos. Y si bien Tsubaki ya estaba preocupada por la salud de su amiga, ahora estaba al borde de un desmallo ante la extraña actitud de su prometido.

_Amm… ¿De acuerdo…?_ aceptó dudoso.

_Bien, tu y Maka vallan a traer los palos y la pelota, Tsubaki y yo prepararemos lo demás_

_Aja…_ murmuró el albino un tanto dudoso y desconcertado mientras se dirigía a la bodega junto con su prometida.

Al entrar en la amplia bodega metálica, se pusieron a buscar entre todas las cosas que habían hasta encontrar los dichosos palos de golf, ocultos en lo más profundo del lugar, olvidados y tapados de tierra y suciedad. El albino estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica si ya había encontrado la bola, cuando sintió un sonoro portazo.

Ambos se voltearon inmediatamente solo para encontrar las puertas de la bodega cerradas. Pocos segundos después, oyeron un _click_ del otro lado, que sería el candado cerrándose.

Les costó mucho reaccionar.

Soul se encontraba paralizado momentaneamente, pero su cerebro estaba llegando rápidamente a una conclusión.

"Asique por eso Black Star tenía tantas ganas de jugar golf… ¡¡Lo voy a matar!!" pensó el albino.

* * *

Del otro lado de la bodega, en el jardín, el peliazul no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas.

_Black Star… ¿Crees que esto está bien…?_ preguntó preocupada su prometida.

_Descuida, tú hiciste lo mismo al otra vez, ¿recuerdas?_ dijo en tono despreocupado.

_Si, pero yo los dejé en un lugar abierto, teniendo posibilidades de escapar por si algo salía mal… en cambio aquí…_ murmuró viendo hacia la bodega.

_Jajaja, descuida, esos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas_ le aseguró tranquilamente, antes de escuchar golpes desesperados en la puerta, seguido de gritos de auxilio y amenazas dirigidas hacia el peliazul.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los golpes en la puerta cesaran y los gritos y amenazas cambiaran su destinatario. Ahora se gritaban y discutían entre ellos.

_B-Black Star… enserio… creo que deberíamos sacarlos de ahí antes de que esto termine con un doble homicidio…_ sugirió temerosa la pelinegra.

_Bah… te preocupas por tonterías. Ahora, ¡El gran Black Star tiene hambre!, vamos a comer pastel_ dijo animado antes de correr en dirección a la casa.

La chica suspiró. Dirigió una última mirada a la bodega, intentando ignorar la discusión que se tenían esos dos y así seguir a su prometido.

* * *

_ ¡Solo cállate un momento y cálmate de una maldita vez, niñita!_

_ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me encerraron con un idiota en una bodega?!_

_ ¡No me llames idiota, planita!_

_ ¡Y tu deja de llamarme plana, estúpido conejo!_

_ ¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme conejo?! ¡No es mi culpa haber nacido en este color de ojos y cabello!_

_ ¡Entonces deja de molestarme!_

_ ¡La única que molesta aquí eres tú, con tus estúpidos berrinches, pareces una niñita de cinco años!_

_ ¡Maka-chop!_ gritó antes de clavarle su libro más grueso en la cabeza.

Ganó inteligentemente la discusión incrustándole un buen libro en la cabeza.

El pobre muchacho permanecía en el piso, frotándose la cabeza que conservaba la marca del libro.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!_ estalló tan furioso que ya parecía que la venita de su frente iba a estallar.

_Descuida, no creo que se haya perdido mucha información… de por sí, en tu hueca cabezota no hay nada que perder_ murmuró un poco más calmada, dándole la espalda.

_Si, claro, ya había olvidado que la señorita se cree superior a todo el universo_ refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero a un volumen lo suficientemente audible como para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Se volteó totalmente furiosa antes de responder.

_ ¡Cierra la boca o te doy con el palo!_ amenazó sosteniendo un palo de golf.

_ ¡ja!, de por sí, ya me anestesiaste la cabeza con ese golpe, ya no sentiré más nada, asique adelante_ la provocó.

_ ¿Y quien dijo que iba a golpearte en la cabeza?_ murmuró con una sonrisa macabra _sé cuál es el punto débil de los hombres, asique no me provoques, estúpido conejo, puedo hacerte llorar_

Soul tragó saliva sonoramente ante la amenaza.

_De todas las opciones que había… ¿y justo me tuvo que tocar ésta?_ pensó en voz alta, refiriéndose a ella como si se tratara de un paquete.

_ ¡Aaaaaaaahh, ya es suficiente!_ gritó molesta antes de dar media vuelta para buscar algo de entre los polvorientos estantes.

El chico la miraba curioso, creyendo que se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba, hasta que la vio sacar una tiza y trazar una línea en el piso, dividiendo la habitación en dos mitades.

_Esta es MI mitad y esa es la TUYA, si te atreves a poner un pie de mi lado de la línea, puedes jurar que no tendré piedad, no me va a temblar el pulso para pegarte con todas mis fuerzas con el palo en _ya sabes dónde_, asique por tu seguridad, te sugiero que te alejes de mí_

_ ¡¿Qué?! Bah, por favor, no seas ridícula… además, ¡no es justo, tu pedazo es más grande que el mío!_ se quejó.

_ ¡Claro que no!, es una línea perfecta, asique no te quejes_

El chico bufó molesto, antes de desviar la mirada y sonreír burlonamente. Tan rápido como un rayo, se acercó hasta el extremo de su pedazo y tomó con una mano los palos de golf que se encontraban en el extremo del pedazo de ella.

_ ¡Oye!_ se quejó.

_ ¿Qué?, tu dijiste que no debía poner un pie sobre tu lado de la línea, y no lo puse, no dijiste nada sobre las manos_ se burló con una sonrisa triunfante, alzando un poco su premio: los palos de golf _y, me gustaría ver como haces ahora que no tienes tus armas_

Ella se enfureció totalmente antes de lanzarle un libro que no logró esquivar, y le dio de lleno en lacara.

_Hmp_ murmuró molesta antes de cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda.

Pasaron las horas y seguían atrapados y sin hablarse.

Se encontraban en los extremos opuestos de la habitación, lo más alejados posibles del otro, como si tuvieran un virus mortal.

La rubia se encontraba hecha un bollo en una esquina, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas por encima de toda aquella tela del vestido. Había permanecido así por horas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared. Evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

El albino suspiró, sabía perfectamente el porqué del estado de la chica.

Intentó tragarse su orgullo para poder decirle lo que tenía en mente, después de todo, se sentía mal, de alguna manera.

_Oye…_ la llamó con un tono suave, en son de paz.

_¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó molesta sin moverse.

_Yo…_ comenzó diciendo, intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas _lo siento_

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se dignó a voltearse para mirarlo completamente asombrada e incrédula, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

Él desvió la mirada para hablar más fácilmente antes de continuar.

_Esta mañana tuve una discusión con mi hermano, antes de pasar por ti, y… lo único que hice fue desquitarme contigo, asique… te ofrezco una disculpa_ murmuró, evitando mirarla a toda costa _también lamento que hayas tenido que ver lo que sucedió en la sala_ murmuró con un tono dolido.

_Soul…_ murmuró levantándose. El dolor en su voz era casi tangible, seguramente esa discusión debió de haber sido bastante seria. Todo el enojo que sentía se le fue en ese instante.

Él apretó fuertemente sus nudillos antes de continuar.

_Es que… simplemente no lo soporto… ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejarme en paz?... claro, después de todo él es el hijo perfecto, el que siempre saca las mejores calificaciones en manejo de los instrumentos, el genio violinista, el que nunca se equivoca…_ su voz cobraba más dolor y rencor a medida que hablaba y recordaba la discusión que tuvo con su hermano _y yo siempre soy su sombra, nada más, no puedo llegar a ser nada más porque él siempre acapara toda la atención y…_ repentinamente sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo rodearon tiernamente por la espalda y su cuello.

_Descuida… no te alteres_ lo calmó con una voz sumisa y dulce mientras acariciaba su blanco cabello con una mano y con la otra la espalda.

El hundió su cabeza en su pecho antes de abrazarla, no con un motivo pervertido, lo hacía para sentir el afecto que ella le estaba transmitiendo. Esas caricias que le hacía en la espalda y la cabeza lo estaban calmando poco a poco. Era justo lo que necesitaba, y se alegraba de tenerla con él en ese momento.

Aspiró profundamente contra su pecho, llenando sus pulmones con su dulce fragancia. Olía mejor que cualquier flor. Nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en lo bella que podía ser su prometida, ni tampoco se había tomado enserio todo lo del compromiso, o por lo menos no como hasta ahora. Ahora sentía una repentina necesidad de permanecer junto a ella, que le brindaba el suficiente afecto y cariño que tanto anhelaba.

Pero que tonto había sido. Tenía a una maravillosa compañera y no había querido ver la realidad por su estúpido orgullo...

No lo pensó dos veces. Lentamente, se fue separando de ella, rompiendo un poco el abrazo, para quedar cara a cara. La miró a los ojos por unos momentos, dándose cuenta de los bellos jades que poseía. Su cara tan pálida y preciosa la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella, y de manera lenta, para no alterarla, rozó sus labios con su boca, para luego unirlos totalmente en un beso.

Ella no se había movido ni un centímetro. La acción del chico la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que su mente aún no podía asimilar la situación. Ese era su primer beso. El que debía ser perfecto, el que estaba guardando para Jasper, y al final, terminó robándoselo Soul.

Finalmente relajó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo más.

No podía quejarse, le agradaba esa sensación, después de todo, así debía ser, con su prometido. Y había sido perfecto.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y parece que finalmente las cosas entre ellos comenzaran a mejorar XD**

**opinen q tal ha estado el cap con un lindo review! XD**

**q creen q pasara d ahora n adelante? XD**

**dependiendo la cantidad d reviews, veré si actualizo o no algunos otros fics...**

**nos leemos! XD**


	7. Conspiración

**Yeah! despues de siglos, me he acordado de este olvidado fic...**

**Lamento la demora, ¡En serio! pero como ya he dicho antes, el colegio me tiene atada de manos y la inspiracion no me ha estado iluminando mucho estos días...**

**Como mi compu todavia sigue inutilizada, y el lunes empiezo clases, no podre actualizar todos los fics que queria... T^T**

**Pero bueno, veré que puedo hacer cuando entre al infierno... digo, a clases...**

**En fin, no los entretengo más.**

* * *

**7. Conspiración**

_¡Cariño!, ¿Ya estás lista?_ preguntó Kami desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Su hija suspiró con cansancio antes de responderle.

_Ya casi estoy, mamá_

_No te tardes mucho, el carruaje de los Evans no tardará en llegar_ le recordó.

_Ya lo sé, mamá, y tú no te preocupes, quédate en cama como dijo el doctor_ le recordó ella también.

_Humm…_ se quejó como una niña pequeña _no me moveré de aquí hasta verte con el vestido puesto_

Maka volvió a suspirar y se apresuró a terminar de vestirse. Entre más rápido terminara de ponerse el maldito vestido, más rápido podría hacer que su madre regrese a su habitación a descansar, despues de todo, una caida por las escaleras era algo bastante grave como para simplemente ignorarlo e ir a ver un vestido de su hija. Maka se había llevado un buen susto aquél día. Su padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por unos asuntos de negocios y solo estaba ella para ayudar a su madre. Por suerte uno de sus sirvientes tenía un hermano que era médico y lo llamó para que la revisaran.

Al final, solo se había roto un pie, por lo que ahora debía quedarse en cama y no moverlo. Pero ella quería ver a su hija con el vestido nuevo a toda costa. Hoy se llevaría a cabo uno de los bailes más importantes del año, y dado que ella se había roto un pie y no podría asistir, no le quedó otra que enviar a Maka como representación de los Albarn.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muy bella Maka, con su cabello peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones que caían libres por sus hombros desnudos. Su vestido era negro y dejaba los hombros y gran parte de la espalda al descubierto, y llevaba unos largos guantes negros que sobrepasaban el largo del codo que hacían juego con la tela del vestido.

_ ¡Cariño, estas preciosa!_ dijo antes de abrazarla.

_Bien, ya me viste, ahora regresa a la cama_ ordenó como si repentinamente se hubieran invertido los papeles.

_Oh, vamos, ¿no me puedo quedar hasta que llegue Soul-kun?_

_No, ahora regresa a la cama para que mejores más rápido, ya oíste al doctor Stein, no debes moverlo, o te diseccionará_

Kami se quedó congelada unos momentos al recordar la amenaza.

_Señorita Maka, su prometido acaba de llegar, la espera afuera con el carruaje_ anunció una sirvienta.

_Gracias, hazlo pasar_ dijo Maka antes de arrastrar a su madre hasta su habitación.

Después de dejar a su madre en su alcoba y asegurarse de convencerla para que no se moviera de allí –cosa que le costó mucho- se dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontraba su prometido recargado contra una pared, esperándola, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

_Llegas tarde, planita_ la saludó con un tono burlón, acompañada de sus típicas sonrisas.

_No es mi culpa, cabeza hueca, estaba muy ocupada tratando de hacer que me entre este maldito vestido_ se defendió caminando hacia él.

_Pues entonces estás muy gorda_ se burló nuevamente.

Ella fingió molestarse por unos momentos, para luego volver a verlo sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa y correr directo a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Se sintió más aliviada al estar en contacto con su cuerpo y esos brazos protectores que la rodearon, correspondiéndole inmediatamente.

Desde que los habían encerrado en la bodega, hacía ya unos pocos días, su relación había mejorado increíblemente, ahora si se podría decir que eran una feliz pareja, aunque, solo por el hecho de considerar al otro su pareja, no significaba que dejarían de molestarse. Era una forma única de quererse, donde las burlas y el sarcasmo florecían con el paso del tiempo.

No tardaron en subirse al carruaje para ir al baile.

_¿Y como está tu madre?_ preguntó Soul, cerrando la puerta mientras los caballos se ponían en marcha.

_Mejorará pronto si se queda en cama… cosa que veo difícil_ explicó recargándose en su hombro.

El albino la rodeó con un brazo, apegándola más a él.

_¿Sabes…? He estado pensando…_ comenzó diciendo el chico.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! Qué buena noticia, pero recuerda no sobre esforzarte mucho para que tu cerebro no explote_ bromeó ella.

_Ja, ja, muy graciosa…_ le respondió sarcásticamente _he estado pensando en que cuando veamos a Black Star, no dejará de molestarnos, asique… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos nuestro tiempo a solas?_ preguntó con un tono pícaro, antes de colocar una mano sobre la mejilla de su prometida para luego besarla.

Ella casi no tardó en corresponderle. Sentía los labios de Soul moviéndose impacientes contra los suyos, como si hubieran pasado años sin verse.

Disimuladamente, la recostó en el asiento para quedar sobre ella y profundizar un poco más el beso. Sintió como ella abrió la boca para comenzar a reclamarle, pero él lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua. No pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de ella al sentir la forma en que se sobresaltó. Continuó jugando con la lengua de su chica hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire.

Sonrió todavía más cuando pudo verla, completamente sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada. Apenas recuperó el aliento, se acercó rápidamente para volver a besarla, pero ella ladeó su rostro, por lo que el beso lo recibió su cuello.

_S-Soul…_ intentó incorporarse, pero él no estaba muy dispuesto a permitírselo _Soul, ahora no… me estas despeinando, y me vas a arrugar el vestido_

_¿Desde cuándo te importa tu cabello o tu ropa?_ preguntó extrañado.

_No es que me importe a _mí_, le importa a mi madre, además, si me bajo toda desarreglada del carruaje contigo… no me sentiría muy cómoda con las miradas de la gente_ desvió la mirada apenada.

El peliblanco bufó fastidiado y volvió a sentarse, permitiéndole incorporarse.

_Vamos, no te pongas así…_ pidió con tono de súplica al ver la expresión del chico, que parecía la de un niño que le acaban de quitar su pastel de cumpleaños _después del baile podremos hacer lo que quieras_ propuso intentando animarlo.

Repentinamente, Soul esbozó una sonrisa pícara antes de rodearla con un brazo por la cintura.

_¿Lo que quiera…?_ preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono pervertido.

Maka se sonrojó al instante, entendiendo lo que quería su prometido.

_Emm… bueno… lo que sea razonable…_ corrigió al instante.

El albino volvió a perder su entusiasmo y bufó molesto, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

_Aburrida…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente, por lo que no tardó mucho en incrustarle un enorme y grueso libro en la cabeza.

* * *

_...Asique, se me ocurrió una brillante idea para dejarlos encerrados en el armario… ¡tuvieron que haber estado ahí! Ñyajajaja_ contaba animadamente Black Star a las hermanas Thompson.

Ellas rieron al unísono, en especial Patty.

_ ¡No puedo creer que me lo perdí!, ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo todo? ¡No es justo!_ se quejó Liz entre risas.

_Pero, aún así… creo que te pasaste esta vez, Black Star_ lo regañó Tsubaki.

Estaban a punto de continuar la conversación, cuando repentinamente llegó Kid, de la mano de una muchacha pelirosa.

_Buenas noches_ saludó cordialmente, como siempre el pelinegro.

Los demás le devolvieron el saludo animadamente.

_Quiero presentarles a la condesa Chrona Makenshi_ hizo un ademán con una mano para presentarla.

_M-mucho gusto…_ murmuró nerviosa, para después murmurarle a Kid al oído _n-no se lidiar con las presentaciones…_

_Condesa Makenshi, es un gusto conocerla_ saludó amablemente Tsubaki.

_Je, y yo soy, el gran Black Star, el que superará a los dioses, es un placer para ti conocerme_ alardeó. Claro que recibió un disimulado codazo en las costillas por parte de su prometida.

_Bueno, a nosotras ya nos conoces, es un gusto verte de nuevo, Chrona-chan_ saludó Liz mientras su hermana reía y la saludaba con una mano.

_Quiero comunicarles un aviso importante_ dijo Kid sonrojándose ligeramente, sin soltar la mano de Chrona _dado que ustedes son mis amigos más cercanos, me parece conveniente que ustedes lo sepan primero, por lo tanto, les informo desde ahora que dentro de un mes, exacto, se llevará a cabo nuestra fiesta de compromiso_ anunció mientras que la pelirosa se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Todos los invitados de esa fiesta pudieron oír el sonoro y estridente "¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" que gritaron las hermanas, mientras que el peliazul saltaba inquieto de la emoción, ignorando por completo a su prometida que intentaba calmarlo.

Pero repentinamente, la atención de Black Star y los demás se centró en la pareja que acababa de entrar, discutiendo, para variar…

_Pensé que dijiste que ya se llevaban mejor…_ le murmuró Liz al peliazul.

_Pensé que se llevaban mejor…_ le respondió éste.

Mientras los chicos veían a lo lejos a la pareja que seguía discutiendo. Al final, Soul terminó con un libro incrustado en la cabeza y Maka dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, molesta.

Tsubaki y Liz suspiraron con cansancio. Definitivamente, no había manera, esos dos eran como perros y gatos. Aunque por lo menos ya no se odiaban, eso se podía notar en la pelea que acababan de tener, ya que parecían niños haciendo un berrinche en comparación con las peleas que tuvieron cuando se conocieron.

El peliblanco se acercó a su grupo de amigos frotándose la cabeza, levemente disgustado.

_¿Y ahora qué pasó?_ preguntó Liz, a modo de regaño.

_Nada, una estupidez_ murmuró molesto el peliblanco.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende…?_ murmuraron Liz y Black Star al mismo tiempo.

Kid carraspeó la garganta disimuladamente para llamar la atención.

_Si nos disculpan… nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso_ se despidió antes de ir con Chrona a la pista de baile y encerrarse en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

_Buena idea…_ murmuró pensativa la mayor de las Thompson.

_¿Que cosa?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

_Que Soul intente bailar con ella, así harán las paces más rápido_ propuso Liz.

_¿Qué?, no gracias, no quiero recibir otro Maka-chop_ se quejó al instante el peliblanco.

_¿Entonces prefieres pasar todo el resto del baile sin dirigirle la palabra?_ intentó convencerlo.

El albino bufó.

_Está bien, está bien…_ dio media vuelta _lo pensaré_ dijo antes de ir a buscarla disimuladamente entre la multitud.

Se encargó de revisar bien todos los lugares con la vista, pero con tanta gente ahí, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. O eso pensaba hasta que finalmente la encontró, en la mesa de aperitivos… hablando muy animadamente con un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro…

Se acercó a toda velocidad, echando chispas del enojo. Se colocó detrás de ella, procurando no ser descubierto por la chica, y le envió una mirada intimidante al pobre muchacho que se encontraba hablando con ella, que tan pronto lo vio, comenzó a temblar como una hoja y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella no pudo comprender la reacción tan extraña del chico hasta que volteó y se encontró con su prometido de brazos cruzados, mirándola de manera acusadora y molesta.

Suspiró fastidiada antes de darle la espalda nuevamente, intentando huir, hasta que fue repentinamente detenida por una mano que la tomó de la muñeca. Giró su cabeza para enviarle una mirada asesina.

_Que_ preguntó secamente.

_ ¿Cómo que "que"? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme después de que te encuentro de lo más feliz coqueteando con otro tipo?_

_¡¿C-coqueteando? No seas ridículo, solo estábamos hablando. Controla tu ataque de celos, ¿quieres?_ se soltó bruscamente de su agarre para tomar un vaso y servirse limonada.

Soul suspiró molesto antes de frotarse el puente de su nariz para calmarse un poco e idear una buena estrategia. En su cara se le dibujó una gran sonrisa debido a la nueva idea que le acababa de llegar.

Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba bebiendo su limonada, intentando deshacerse del enojo de alguna manera, cuando repentinamente sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto, y más cuando sintió la respiración del chico en su cuello.

A medida que el albino le murmuraba cosas al oído, ella se iba poniendo más roja… cada vez más roja. Su cuerpo también comenzó a reaccionar con un ligero temblor, mientras que los brazos del chico la estrechaban más contra su cuerpo.

* * *

_Ya veo, entonces… esa es la chiquilla de los Albarn, ¿eh?_ murmuraba una mujer rubia de cabello corto y con una extraña trenza debajo de su mentón, hecha con dos largos mechones de cabello. Se encontraba a una gran distancia de la pareja, que había comenzado a bailar. No le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida antes de sonreír maléficamente.

_Si, es ella, pero intenta calmarte un poco. Si haces algún movimiento imprudente ahora, nos arruinarás todo el plan. Ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad de actuar_ le susurró otra mujer de cabello negro, recogido de una manera tan extraña que tenía la forma de una araña _por el momento, es mejor ir despacio y tomarnos las cosas con calma_ rió antes de sacar un abanico negro y cubrirse la sonrisa malvada que acababa de esbozar _Jasper_ lo llamó.

Desde las sombras se aproximó el ya mencionado.

_¿Llamó usted, Arachne-sama?_ habló el muchacho.

_Así es, ya es hora, ve a hacer tu trabajo… parece que ahora te será un poco más difícil con ese muchachito que no se separa de ella…_ murmuró en tono malicioso, observando a Soul.

_No se preocupe, ese no será ningún inconveniente_ le respondió al tiempo que una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

_¿Entonces…?_ preguntó el muchacho.

_¿E-entonces que cosa…?_ preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente mientras su pareja la hacía girar sobre sí misma.

_¿Donde quieres intentarlo? ¿en la cama o en el piso?_

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?... es muy difícil como para hacerlo en la cama, y el piso es incómodo_ se quejó ella.

_¿Entonces en donde quieres hacerlo?_

_Pues en la mesa_ respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

_¿En la mesa?, eso sería demasiado fácil, ¿Dónde queda el reto?_

Ella suspiró antes de responderle.

_Estoy segura de que tú eres el único anormal que quiere hacer una torre de naipes en la cama, y si lo haces en el piso terminarás todo acalambrado, te lo digo por experiencia propia… usar la mesa sería lo más lógico_

Soul bufó cansado antes de hablar.

_Está bien, está bien, tu eres la experta del arte de las cartas…_ dijo pesadamente para dar por finalizado el tema y cambiar a otro que no implique juegos de mesa.

Un ligero carraspeo de garganta a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse y voltearse, para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos celeste-plateado.

_Buenas noches, señorita Albarn, es un placer poder verla nuevamente_ saludó con su voz musical.

El albino comenzó a sentir un odio mayor hacia ese tipo en cuanto vio como Maka se sonrojaba.

_También me alegro mucho de poder verlo, joven Jasper_ saludó encantada. Nuevamente, se encontró perdida en sus maravillosos ojos, hasta que el carraspeo de garganta de Soul la hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

_Oh… cierto… permítanme presentarlos correctamente, Soul, él es Jasper Truscott, joven Jasper, él es Soul Evans, mi prometido_ intentó aliviar la tensión, pero pareció causar el efecto contrario.

En el momento que se estrecharon la mano, comenzó un intenso duelo de miradas. Salían rayitos de sus ojos, sin mencionar que se presionaban la mano cada vez más… hasta convertirse en un duelo de resistencia.

Maka se vio obligada a meterse en medio y separarlos discretamente para que los muchachos conservaran sus manos.

_Este… ¿Y cómo se encuentra, joven Jasper?_ preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para romper un poco la tensión extra entre esos dos.

_Mejor, le agradezco mucho por preguntar_ cambió rápidamente su semblante a uno amable y sonriente en cuanto la vio a ella.

La música cambió nuevamente, indicando el inicio de otra canción.

_¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?_ preguntó amablemente Jasper, extendiéndole una mano a Maka.

Ella dudó por un momento, después de todo, tener la mirada asesina de Soul clavada en la espalda era bastante incómodo.

Soul, por otro lado, gruñó por lo bajo, y al parecer, su prometida pudo oírlo, por lo que lo miró un momento con cara de suplica y disculpa antes de aceptar la mano del joven.

Jasper la manejó inteligentemente, alejándola del peliblanco a medida que bailaban.

_Señorita Albarn, su belleza nunca deja de sorprenderme, es increíble, cada día se vuelve más hermosa_ comenzó alagándola.

_M-muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero… creo que mi prometido se molestaría considerablemente si llegara a oírlo_ le advirtió mientras se sonrojaba.

_Le ofrezco mis disculpas, es solo que me pareció un delito guardar silencio acerca de tal belleza_ se excusó, haciéndola sonrojarse más _por cierto, permítame decirle cuanto lo lamento…_ comentó con un claro tono intrigante.

_¿Lamentar que cosa?_ preguntó ella confundida.

_No me diga que usted aún no ha oído los rumores_ respondió ligeramente sorprendido.

_Me temo que no se de que me está hablando…_ su tono cambió de uno confundido a uno de ligera desconfianza.

_Entonces le pido que por favor no se altere con lo que estoy a punto de decirle, tomando en cuenta que son solo rumores, pero… _ se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras_ dicen que el menor de los Evans tiene una amante secreta que lo visita cada noche…_

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par al oír semejante noticia.

Simplemente, no podía creerselo.

¿Soul?

¿Engañándola con otra?

No podía creerlo. Tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero a pesar de eso podría jurar que Soul no era ese tipo de hombre. Es decir, era un pervertido, de eso no había duda, pero él no podría nunca engañarla con otra… ¿verdad?

Jasper sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de duda de la rubia.

_Pero no tiene porque ponerse así, señorita Albarn, después de todo…_ se acercó a su oído nuevamente _son solo rumores…_ susurró de una manera un poco… aterradora.

Maka sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al sentir el gélido aliento del pelirrojo en su oído.

La música cesó y volvió a empezar, indicando el inicio de otra pieza.

_Ha sido un placer poder bailar nuevamente con usted, señorita Albarn, espero poder verla pronto_ se despidió con su rostro tan pacifico como siempre antes de perderse rápidamente entre la multitud.

La chica permanecía estática en su lugar. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó considerablemente al sentir un par de manos recorriendo su cintura, para luego oír una risa burlona detrás de ella.

_ ¡Soul!_ lo regañó _no me asustes así_

En el momento que volvió a ver sus profundos y misteriosos ojos rojos, comenzó a dudar de aquel rumor. Solo bastó una mirada para convencerse a sí misma que Soul jamás podría engañarla con otra.

_Bueno, supongo que como se fue el intruso, estas disponible para concederme una pieza, ¿verdad?_ habló contra su oído, haciéndola estremecerse ligeramente.

_No lo sé, déjame consultar mi agenda_ bromeó una vez terminó de recuperarse, para luego dar media vuelta y quedar frente a él, aceptando su invitación.

El muchacho colocó una mano en su cintura y entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano con la de ella, para luego bailar siguiendo el suave ritmo de la música. Relajando así a su prometida.

* * *

_¿Entonces?_ preguntó cierta rubia impaciente.

_¿Cómo está marchando el plan, Jasper?_ habló la otra mujer de cabello negro.

_Al parecer, será un poco más difícil teniendo al idiota rondando por ahí, pero con la fase dos del plan terminará por creérsela completamente…_ esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa maléfica, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Arachne abrió su abanico nuevamente para así tapar su sonrisa antes de hablar.

_Perfecto… por más que sea solo una pequeña chispa, podemos decir que la llama está encendida… solo necesitamos avivar el fuego_ murmuró mientras observaba a la feliz pareja, encerrados en su mundo, totalmente ajenos al infierno que les esperaba.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Lamento la mala calidad. Este cap lo escribí hace mucho, y como podrán ver soy muy mala editando.**

**Pero dejando ese asunto de lado, ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Qué malvado plan tendran Arachne y Medusa?, ¿Qué les ocurrirá a nuestra feliz pareja?**

**Todo eso y más en el proximo capitulo.**

**Reviews onegai!**


End file.
